Schatten für die Ewigkeit
by firelove
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht macht sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash
1. Dunkle Gefühle

Schatten für die Ewigkeit  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Könnte sich diesmal unter Umständen aber auch ziemlich schnell ändern. Dann ist das hier ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst und alles was dazu gehört in der Story vorkommen. (*grins* Mein Lieblings-Hobby: Hauptdarstellerquälen ^^)  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, vielleicht noch ein paar andere...  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht machte sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash  
  
Reviews: Ich freu mich natürlich immer sehr über eure Reviews! Alsoooo auf ans reviewen... öhm, vielleicht lest ihr aber erst mal die Fanfiction und reviewt danach ^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht  
  
Kapitel 1 Dunkle Gefühle  
  
Es ist eine Geschichte voller Schmerz. Niemals sollte ein Mensch so leiden müssen, doch es ist zu spät... Das Gestern, Heute und Morgen zweier Personen ist geprägt von diesen Zeilen, denn sowohl Licht, als auch Schatten und Dunkelheit spielen eine wichtige Rolle in ihrem Leben.  
  
Die Wahrheit ist nicht immer positiv für unser Sein, denn oft birgt sie die größte Dunkelheit in sich. Einige Menschen wissen wie sie diese Dunkelheit für sich nutzen... Doch die wenigsten wissen, wie sie aus der Dunkelheit Licht hervorbringen können. Es ist nicht leicht Schatten von der besagten Dunkelheit zu trennen... doch ist es möglich. Denn Schatten können immer noch zu Licht werden...  
  
Es war dunkel. Ein leichter Wind wehte durch das offene Fenster in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Ein Blick auf die große Standuhr in dem Zimmer sagte einem, dass es bereits 4 Uhr in der Nacht war. Unmöglich, um schon aufzustehen und genauso unmöglich, wenn man einmal wach war, noch weiter zu schlafen. Es herrschte Stille im besagten Raum. Das Atmen der Jungen war ruhig und störte diese vollkommene Stille nicht. Doch sollte diese Ruhe je unterbrochen werden...  
  
"Neeeein!!!" Harry riss die Augen erschrocken auf und zog die Bettdecke von sich, um erneut ein Gefühl der Freiheit zu erlangen. Wieder so ein Traum. Schon wieder hatte der Gryffindor von dem Verbotenen geträumt. So sehr er sich auch dagegen wehrte... Diese Träume kamen immer wieder. Jede Nacht waren die Bilder erneut da. Immer deutlicher, immer wirklicher. "Warum gerade er?" Die raue Stimme des Gryffindors unterbrach erneut die Stille. Sein Atem war schwer und er hatte das Gefühl nicht richtig sehen zu können... was nicht daran lag, dass sich seine Brille auf dem Nachttisch befand.  
  
Die Träume, die der wohl bekannteste Junge in der Zaubererwelt hatte handelten nicht von seinen Freunden, hübschen Landschaften, oder einem blauen Himmel... Sie waren, um es kurz zu sagen, dunkel, beängstigend und für ihn selbst unverständlich. Er konnte nicht begreifen, warum er gerade von der Person träumte, die er nach Voldemort am meisten verabscheute... Ja, es stimmte er verabscheute ihn aus tiefstem Herzen, doch ob er ihn auch hasste wusste er nicht... Hass. Es ist ein hartes Wort. Ein Wort, dass man nicht einfach mal so benutzt... und das Harry noch nicht einmal für den Slytherin empfinden konnte. Doch auch wenn er keinen Hass für seinen Feind fühlte, so spürte er ihn doch in sich ruhen... Als das Gefühl, dass er für sich selbst empfand. Dafür, dass er so etwas träumte... Immerhin war Draco Malfoy noch immer sein ewiger Feind.  
  
Harry hatte sich mit dem blonden Slytherin noch nie verstanden und vor allem hatte er das 'Handeln' des besagten Jungen nicht verstanden. Harry hatte das Gefühl der Streit zwischen den Beiden würde nie enden... Nicht morgen, nicht in einer Woche und auch nicht in einem Monat... Das Gefühl der Verachtung hatte sich über die Jahre hinweg in seinem Kopf gefestigt. Er könnte es nicht einfach so abschalten... und wahrscheinlich sogar nie mehr los werden. So war es doch, oder?  
  
Die ewigen Beleidigungen, die ewigen Intrigen und das ewige Grinsen auf dem Gesicht des Slytherin machten Harry krank. Er war immer froh gewesen, wenn er den Anderen nicht zu sehen brauchte und jetzt... und jetzt träumte er sogar von ihm.  
  
Und 'was' er träumte....  
  
Er träumte von der Dunkelheit. Von der ewigen Dunkelheit, die ihn umschloss und nicht mehr losließ. Jedes mal versuchte sich Harry erneut loszureißen, doch ohne Erfolg... An diesem Punkt öffnete er immer wieder seine Augen. Er versuchte sich zu wehren, doch es gelang ihm nicht. So blickte er erneut in stahl-graue Augen. Augen kälter als Eis. Augen, die Dunkelheit in sich halten, die schwärzer ist, als eine Nacht je sein könnte. Der Gryffindor versuchte weg zu schauen, doch spürte, dass er dazu nicht in der Lage war. Diese Augen brachten ihn noch irgendwann um den Verstand...  
  
Harry war sich darüber bewusst, dass er träumte. Auch wenn es noch so real aussah, würde der Traum niemals Wirklichkeit werden. Niemals... Denn das, was er in den Nächten sah, war für ihn mehr als unglaublich. So unglaublich, dass er es nicht vergessen konnte. Niemals vergessen könnte....  
  
****~****  
  
Müde saß der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor an einem Tisch in der großen Halle von Hogwarts. Die Tabletts waren voll mit dem besten Essen, doch schien Harry diesen Morgen nicht den geringsten Hunger zu verspüren. Schon das dritte mal in dieser Woche.  
  
"Sag mal, was nimmt dir eigentlich deinen ganzen Appetit? Ich meine, eine Diät hast du ja nun wirklich nicht nötig." Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors richteten sich auf seine beste Freundin, die besorgt neben ihm saß. "Nichts, wieso?" Gelangweilt nahm Harry den Rest seines Brot wieder in die Hand. "Nichts? Du kannst doch nicht einfach so nicht hungrig sein." "Ich esse doch. Was willst du eigentlich von mir?" Gequält schob sich Harry das letzte Stück des Essens in den Mund. "Du müsstest dir mal selbst beim essen zugucken. Dann wüsstest du was ich meine." Verwundert schaute der schwarzhaarige Junge Hermine an. Anscheinend war heute nicht sein Tag... Vielleicht war es aber auch nicht nur heute so... "Hermine hat wirklich recht! Du siehst aus, als würdest du Porree, oder so was ekliges in der Art essen." Ron schlug Harry leicht auf die Schulter, doch schaute dabei die ganze Zeit nur Hermine an, um ihre Reaktion sehen zu können. Ihre Augen waren voller Besorgnis. Anscheinend hatte sie genau das gemeint, was Ron soeben ausgesprochen hatte... Doch eigentlich war es auch nicht besonders schwer zu erraten gewesen... Nach immerhin drei Wochen anhaltender Appetitlosigkeit konnte das intelligente Gryffindor Mädchen auch gar nichts anderes gemeint haben.  
  
"Mir geht es heute halt nicht so gut. Das ist alles." "Dann geht es dir also schon seit drei Wochen nicht gut?" Harry seufzte lautlos. Er hatte jetzt nicht die Nerven, um sich mit lästigen Fragen seiner Freunde herumzuschlagen. Zwar wusste der Gryffindor, dass sie es nur gut meinten, aber trotzdem...  
  
"Ich geh dann mal." Vorsichtig rückte Harry seinen Stuhl etwas nach hinten und stand dann auf. "Aber der Unterricht beginnt doch erst in 30 Minuten." "Das ist okay. Ich habe eh noch etwas zu erledigen." Hermine und Ron schauten den anderen Gryffindor misstrauisch an. Doch dieser übersah die Blicke einfach... "...Gut, sei aber nicht zu spät. Wir haben immerhin Zaubertränke- Unterricht." "Ich weiß." Und mit diesen Worten verließ er schnellst möglich die große Halle, um endlich wieder alleine sein zu können...  
  
Hermine schaute dem Jungen, der lebt, verzweifelt hinterher. Hatte Harry eben beim rausgehen so etwas wie 'Was wisst ihr schon?' geflüstert, oder war das nur ihre Einbildung gewesen?  
  
"Was denkst du, was wirklich mit ihm los ist, Herm?" Auch der rothaarige Gryffindor hatte Harry hinterher geschaut. Erst jetzt wendete er wieder seinen Blick zu dem Mädchen, das ihm gegenüber saß. "Vielleicht geht es Harry ja wirklich nur nicht so gut... Er würde uns bestimmt sagen, wenn ihn etwas bedrücken würde ... Immerhin sind wir doch seine Freunde." "Hoffentlich hast du recht damit." Die beiden Gryffindors wechselten einen vielsagenden Blick. Warum hatte sich Harry nur von ihnen abgewandt? Warum wollte er mit ihnen nicht mehr über seine Probleme reden?  
  
****~****  
  
Silber-graue Augen beobachteten interessiert die Szene, die sich vor ihnen abspielte.  
  
Ruhig saß der Slytherin an dem Tisch seines Hauses. Es war laut um ihn herum, doch das störte ihn nicht weiter. Er war viel zu sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, als dass er sich von den Anderen ablenken lassen würde... Zum Glück wussten die Slytherins auch, dass man Draco Malfoy besser in Ruhe lassen sollte, wenn er in so abwesend war. Jeder achtete, oder hatte sogar Angst vor ihm und genau deshalb wollte es sich auch keiner mit dem 'Prinzen der Slytherins' verderben.  
  
Wie jeden Morgen hatte Draco den Tisch der Gryffindors beobachtet. Das war nichts ungewöhnliches. Auch nicht für die anderen Slytherins, denn sie rechneten immer damit, dass er wieder etwas gemeines und hinterhältiges planen würde. Aber so war es nicht...  
  
Doch in einer gewissen Weise stimmte es wiederum. Der blonde Junge hatte Gefallen daran gefunden die Gryffindors zu quälen, trotzdem hieß das noch lange nicht, dass er auch die ganze Zeit darüber nachdachte. Nein, schon seit einer ganzen Weile dachte er bei dem Blick zu dem Gryffindor Tisch über etwas anderes nach. Und zwar über eine ganz bestimmte Person... bei der es sich um keinen anderen, als Harry Potter handelte.  
  
Wann hatten sich eigentlich Dracos Gedanken geändert? Er wusste es nicht mehr genau. Vor einem Monat? Zwei? Drei? Vielleicht war es sogar noch länger her.... Harry Potter war für ihn nicht mehr nur noch der Junge, der lebt... der Junge, den er quälen wollte. Nein. Der Gryffindor hatte eine ganz andere Bedeutung für ihn.  
  
Tag für Tag saß der schwarzhaarige Junge zusammen mit seinen Gryffindor- Freunden, lachte mit ihnen und erfreute sich an seinem Leben. Doch ihn, Draco Malfoy, begann er zu vergessen. Vielleicht auch zu unterschätzen... Wie konnte das sein? Immerhin war er doch der bedeutendste Slytherin!  
  
Ein Gefühl begann sich in Draco auszubreiten. Es war keines von diesen netten und lieben Gefühl. Es war vielmehr als eine Art Wut bezeichnen. Anfangs war er nur beleidigt gewesen übersehen zu werden, dann wandelte sich das in die besagte Wut um und dann... in Eifersucht. Ja, er war eifersüchtig auf Harrys Freunde.  
  
Und so entwickelte der große Draco Malfoy Gefühle für den allseits bekannten und beliebten Harry Potter...  
  
Der Slytherin schaute wieder zurück auf seinen Teller, als der schwarzhaarige Junge den Saal verlassen hatte...  
  
Die Worte, die er daraufhin sprach waren leise, sodass sie niemand hören konnte und somit niemand Zeuge seines Versprechens wurde.  
  
"Früher, oder später wirst du mir gehören, Harry Potter."  
  
  
  
Hi ihr! Im Moment habe ich, wie man sieht eine richtige Schreibphase!!! Hehe, aber wer weiß, wie lange die noch anhält ^^  
  
Also das was ihr hier seht ist meine neuste Fanfiction... Ich höre euch schon sagen 'Noch kürzer hätte sie es wohl nicht schreiben können, was?'. Hm, da gebe ich euch recht . Das der Teil so kurz ist liegt aber daran, weil es mehr, oder weniger ein Prolog der Geschichte ist. Die eigentlich Handlung beginnt erst im nächsten Teil ^^ Ihr könnt euch also schon freuen.  
  
Wie man sieht wird das hier eine ziemlich düstere Story, na ja halt Drama- mäßig ^^ Harry hat Albträume von Draco (wie kann man nur Albträume von so einem coolen Typen haben???) und Draco ist, wie soll ich es sagen... besessen (?) von unserem Lieblings-Gryffindor?! Nicht gerade die besten Vorraussetzungen für eine gute Beziehung... Haha und ich kann euch sagen es wird auch nicht unbedingt besser _  
  
Ich hatte mich gestern einfach mal hingesetzt und meine Gedanken für die Story zusammengefügt... Tja und verwunderlicher Weise ist die Geschichte jetzt wirklich von vorne bis hinten durchgeplant... Wow, manchmal bin ich doch ganz kreativ.  
  
Mein einziges Problem wird die Lemon-Szene sein... woops, jetzt hab ich doch glatt etwas verraten... öhm, aber ich glaube die schneide ich einfach raus. Haha, wer weiß, was sonst noch dabei raus kommt... und wahrscheinlich halten mich dann auf einmal alle für eine Verrückte, vielleicht sogar noch schlimmer für eine Perverse *grins*  
  
So, ich hoffe dann einfach mal, dass der Anfang auch jemandem gefällt. Mir gefällt er jedenfalls, denn ich mag ja bekannter Weise solche Dramas... Auch wenn sie nicht unbedingt zu meinem Lebensstil passen. Bin ja eher ein lustiger Mensch... aber beim schreiben und lesen ist das nun einmal etwas anderes .  
  
Ich hoffe, ihr schreibt mir auch ein paar Reviews ^^ Würde mich freuen... Aber eine Drohung habe ich noch schnell: Ich schreibe auf jeden Fall weiter ^___^ Haha, ich hoffe die Drohung war jetzt nicht zuuu schlimm.  
  
Dann danke ich natürlich noch meiner lieben Beta-Leserin Feary! Du bist genial . (Allen anderen, die sich als Beta-Leser angeboten haben: Dankeee, aber es kann nun einmal nur eine geben .)  
  
Ich höre dann mal auf euch voll zu quatschen. Bis zu einem neuen Teil von mir. Zu welcher Story ist noch abzuwarten ^^  
  
Man liest sich.  
  
Eure Firelove 


	2. Enthuellungen

Schatten für die Ewigkeit  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Könnte sich diesmal unter Umständen aber auch ziemlich schnell ändern. Dann ist das hier ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst und alles was dazu gehört in der Story vorkommen. (*grins* Mein Lieblings-Hobby: Hauptdarstellerquälen ^^)  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, vielleicht noch ein paar andere...  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht macht sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash  
  
Reviews: Ich freu mich natürlich immer sehr über eure Reviews! Alsoooo auf ans reviewen... öhm, vielleicht lest ihr aber erst mal die Fanfiction und reviewt danach ^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht ... Prolog jedes einzelnen Kapitels  
  
Anmerkung: Vorsicht! Seeeehr langer Teil .  
  
Kapitel 2 Enthüllungen  
  
Jeder schätzt die Wahrheit. Niemand will angelogen, oder betrogen werden... Doch ist es wirklich gut immer die Wahrheit zu kennen? Die ganze Wahrheit, die eigentlich nie ein Mensch hätte erfahren sollen? Nein, wohl eher nicht. Denn die Wahrheit führt oft zu Schmerzen, Schmerzen, die wir uns nie hätten vorstellen können. Schmerzen, die nur durch ehrliche Worte aus tiefstem Herzen ausgelöst werden können.  
  
Zum Glück ist es unmöglich die Gedanken eines anderen zu erfahren... Das ist es doch, oder?  
  
Langsam fanden sich immer mehr Schüler in dem unbeliebten Klassenraum unterhalb von Hogwarts ein. Die Stunde würde bereits in 5 Minuten beginnen und dennoch war der Raum gerade einmal zur Hälfte gefüllt... Das war doch ein ziemlich eindeutiges Zeichen dafür, dass die Schüler sich mehr als unwohl in dem Klassenzimmer fühlten. Dabei spielte der kalte und dunkle Raum wohl eine eher unwichtige Rolle... Es lag viel mehr an dem, von so ziemlich jedem Schüler verhassten, Zaubertränkelehrer. Es gab keine Person an der ganzen Schule, vor der sich die kleinen Erstklässler mehr fürchteten und vor der die älteren Schüler mehr unechten Respekt zeigten... Ein Respekt den sie dem Lehrer jede Stunde erneut vorspielten, um ihn nicht schlecht zu stimmen... Oder eher gesagt nicht noch schlechter zu stimmen, als er es eh schon immer war.  
  
Es gab nur eine Ausnahme unter den Schülern: Die Slytherins. Nicht, dass sie dem Zaubertränkelehrer keinen Respekt vorspielen mussten... Nein, ganz im Gegenteil. Sie waren immer freundlich zu ihm, obwohl die meisten ihn auch nicht leiden konnten. Ihre grundsätzliche Freundlichkeit zu dem Meister der Zaubertränke kam nur daher, dass Snape ihr Hauslehrer war und natürlich, weil sie gute Noten von ihm bekommen wollten... Gute Noten, die sie durch ihre Schleimereien und ihren Status als Slytherins auch bekamen. Das also unterschied die Slytherins von den anderen Schülern. Sie logen dem Lehrer nicht nur Respekt vor, sondern nutzten dies auch noch ohne schlechtes Gewissen aus... Doch was waren schon diese 'kleinen' Lügen für die Slytherins, solange sie in der Gesellschaft anerkannt wurden und noch viel wichtiger, in der Gesellschaft Macht erlangen konnten.... War es nicht so, dass sich im Leben eh alles nur um Macht drehte? Macht. Ein Wort, dass den Horizont vieler Menschen übersteigt. Was ist Macht wirklich und vor allem... wer besitzt wirkliche Macht?... Fragen, die wohl nur jeder für sich selbst beantworten kann.  
  
Die Slytherins gingen ihren Machtspielen schon in der Schule nach... Der Drang nach guten Noten war da natürlich nur nebensächlich. ...Und dennoch war es wohl vollkommen normal, dass die Slytherins schon fast vollständig im Klassenraum unterhalb Hogwarts anwesend waren... Und die Gryffindors sich dagegen erst in den allerletzten Minuten einfanden. Daran zeigte sich schon, wer in Hogwarts 'Macht' am nötigsten hatte und vor allem danach strebte...  
  
Harry beobachtete die Schüler der verschieden Häuser, wie sie den Klassenraum betraten. Er selbst saß schon seit geschlagenen 15 Minuten in dem dunklen Zimmer und fragte sich, ob es nicht doch klüger gewesen wäre sich den unangenehmen Fragen seiner Freunde zu stellen... Immerhin müsste er sich dann hier wenigstens nicht schon vor dem Unterricht halb zu Tode frieren. Seine Gedanken an eine Heizung in den Räumen unterhalb von Hogwarts wurden jedoch sehr schnell durch das Erscheinen einer bestimmten Person gestoppt... Die unterdrückten Bilder aus seinen Träumen kehrten wieder in seinen Kopf zurück und waren nun deutlicher denn je für ihn sichtbar... Warum konnte er nicht einmal am Tage von den unangenehmen Erinnerungen verschont bleiben?  
  
Wie auch in seinen Träumen versuchte der schwarzhaarige Junge seinen Blick von dem Slytherin abzuwenden, doch scheiterte er dabei kläglich. Wenn Harrys Stimmung in diesem Moment auf Null abfiel, dann stieg die des Slytherin ins unermessliche. Und das wurde nur allzu gut durch sein bekanntes und vor allem verhasstes Grinsen deutlich. Draco war zufrieden damit, die Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors erlangt zu haben und würde diese mit Sicherheit auch ausnutzen. Zu welchem Zweck auch immer...  
  
"Na Potter, heute mal so ganz alleine?" Harry atmete kurz durch. Da konnte er sich wohl auf ein ziemlich unangenehmes Gespräch einstellen... Was ihn nicht unbedingt überraschte. "Zieh ab Malfoy, ich habe echt andere Sorgen." "Ach ja? Jetzt hast du mich aber wirklich neugierig gemacht." Harry zog gespielt verwundert beide Augenbrauen hoch. "Na klar, als ob du dich auch nur im geringsten für meine Probleme interessieren würdest. Du hast auch schon mal besser gelogen." Langsam schritt Draco auf den Tisch des Gryffindors zu und stützte sich dann mit beiden Händen auf der Tischplatte ab. "Und was ist, wenn ich es nun doch ehrlich gemeint habe?" Harry schaute den vor sich stehenden Slytherin einen Moment verwirrt an, doch antwortete dann sicher: "Wage es nicht einmal dich mit dem Wort ehrlich in einem Satz zu erwähnen." Dracos drehte seinen Kopf etwas zur Seite, doch veränderte sich sein Blick durch die harten Worte seines Gegenübers nicht im Geringsten. Die abweisende Kälte war präsent wie immer. "Ich bin gekränkt, ehrlich Potter. Das du mich für so einen schlechten Menschen hältst." Die Ironie in der Stimme des Blonden war wohl kaum zu überhören. Doch hatte er das auch nicht anders gewollt. Er handelte eh immer nur so, wie er es plante. In seinem Leben gab es keine einzige unüberlegte Aktion. "Und da kommen auch schon deine kleinen Freunde. Ich lass dich dann mal wieder alleine. Die anderen könnten nachher noch ein falschen Bild von dir bekommen, Potter." Und mit diesen Worten verließ Draco Malfoy die Szene. Ein eleganter Abgang war wohl ein Muss für den 'Slytherin Prinzen'.  
  
Harry atmete sichtbar auf. Er war froh, dass der Blonde endlich das Weite gesucht hatte... Als ob seine Träume nicht schon schlimm genug wären. "Hey Harry, hat Malfoy mal wieder Stress gemacht?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge schaute auf. Ron stand jetzt genauso vor ihm, wie es der Slytherin noch vor einigen Sekunden getan hatte. Hermine hatte sich unterdessen unbemerkt neben den unruhigen Gryffindor gesetzt. "Ihr seid ziemlich spät." Harrys Freunde schauten ihn verwundert an. "Das beantwortet aber nicht meine Frage." "Vergesst den Idioten einfach, der hat doch einen Schaden", sagte Harry ruhig, doch innerlich wartete er schon auf einen Ruf vom anderen Ende des Raumes, wie 'Ich habe alles genau gehört Potter! Das werde ich dir heimzahlen!', doch er kam nicht... Zum Glück.  
  
"Ich denke, dass..." Hermines konnte nie ihren nächsten Satz beenden, da genau im selben Moment Professor Snape den Klassenraum betrat. Und wie es nun einmal seine Art war fing er auch gleich mit dem Unterricht an. "Meine Damen und Herren, ich bitte um sofortige Ruhe. Der Unterricht hat bereits begonnen." Man hörte ein leises Seufzten aus den Reihen der Gryffindors kommen... Gut das dem Meister der Zaubertränke das nicht aufgefallen war, sonst hätte er dem verhassten Haus wohl gleich wieder Punkte abgezogen... Erst vor 2 Tagen waren es 50 Punkte gewesen. Naja, das war nicht unbedingt etwas ungewöhnliches... Doch ganze 50 Punkte nur, weil Ron gesagt hatte, dass ein spezieller Vergrößerungstrank eine rote Färbung hätte, war doch ziemlich übertrieben. Immerhin lag er noch nicht einmal so falsch. Rot und Orange lagen doch ziemlich nahe beieinander. Oder etwa nicht?  
  
"Da wir uns in den letzten Stunden ja nur mit Theorie beschäftigt haben, werden wir heute mal wieder ein bisschen praktisch arbeiten." Die Schüler lehnten sich beruhigt zurück, da die praktische Arbeit doch bei weitem interessanter war, als die theoretische... und vor allem meist nicht so langweilig. Zwar war Zaubertränke brauen auch um einiges komplizierter, als den Inhalt von Büchern zu diskutieren, aber so eine Nebensächlichkeit störte keinen. Keinen? Doch Neville schon. Denn er war mal wieder im Begriff sich vor Nervosität unter dem Tisch zu verstecken...  
  
"Der Trank, den wir heute herstellen werden ist einer der schwierigsten, dafür aber auch einer der wichtigsten... Dennoch ist es üblich für den 6. Jahrgang einen Versuch zu machen dieses Serum herzustellen... Kein Trank wird im Zauberergericht öfters verwendet: Das Veritaserum." Man hörte, wie ein leises Raunen durch die Klasse ging. Jeder kannte diesen Trank... Und das nicht nur, weil Snape schon so oft damit gedroht hatte die Wahrheit auf diesem Weg herauszufinden. Um welche Wahrheit es sich dabei handelte war unterschiedlich. Mal ging es darum, wer nun wirklich den Streit begonnen hatte und mal ging es darum, wie es dazu kommen konnte, dass schon wieder einer seiner wertvollen Kessel dabei war zu schmelzen... Es gab unzählige Möglichkeiten für den Zaubertränkelehrer das Veritaserum anzuwenden. Nur zu schade für ihn, dass er es nicht durfte...  
  
"Schlagen sie Seite 55 in ihrem Buch auf. Sie werden dort erst einmal nachlesen, was sie für den Trank brauchen. Wenn sie das getan haben, holen sie sich bitte die Zutaten von vorne ab." Alle wollten sich schon ans lesen machen, als Professor Snape sie noch einmal unterbrach. "Ach ja und sie werden natürlich in Gruppen zusammen arbeiten." Harry ließ den Kopf etwas hängen und schaute verzweifelt auf das Buch, das vor ihm lag... Es war ja klar gewesen, dass der Lehrer noch was vergessen hatte. Wie der Gryffindor sein Glück kannte hatte er bestimmt wieder das Vergnügen mit Malfoy zusammenzuarbeiten.  
  
"Ich werde dann mal kurz die Paare, die den Trank zusammen erstellen werden, bekannt geben: Granger und Weasley..." Natürlich hatten Hermine und Ron mal wieder Glück gehabt... Harry dagegen konnte wohl nur noch hoffen. "Potter und..." Der angesprochene Gryffindor betete innerlich, dass sein Partner nicht Malfoy sein würde... Partner. Was für ein unpassendes Wort. "Longbottom." Harry atmete auf. So mancher hätte wohl gesagt, dass Malfoy als Arbeitspartner noch besser gewesen wäre als Neville, doch er war da ganz anderer Meinung.  
  
Komischer Weise konnte Harry seine Gedanken erneut nicht von Draco abwenden. So wanderten wie automatisch smaragd-grüne Augen zu dem blonden Slytherin hinüber. In über 5 ½ Jahre (Anmerkung: Nach meiner Rechnung spielt die FF also in der zweiten Hälfte des 6. Schuljahres ^^) hatte Harry ganz genau gelernt Malfoys verschiedene Grinsen zu interpretieren. Sein jetziger Gesichtsausdruck sagte ganz eindeutig 'Dieses mal hast du noch Glück gehabt.'. Und da gab der schwarzhaarige Sucher ihm sogar mal Recht...  
  
Langsam trottete Neville zu Harrys Tisch hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn. "Tut mir leid, ich werde bestimmt wieder alles falsch machen... Und wegen mir bekommst du dann eine schlechte Note, Harry." "Ach, ist doch okay. Wir bekommen das schon hin. Mach einfach, was ich dir sage, dann kann eigentlich gar nichts schief gehen." Neville nickte kurz. Harry gab es ja zu, er würde es schwer mit dem anderen Gryffindor haben, aber sicher nicht so schwer, wie mit Malfoy.  
  
Nach 15 Minuten hatten die meisten Schüler begriffen, um was es bei dem Trank ging und so holten sie sich nacheinander die Zutaten für den Trank von vorne ab. Auch Harry ging nach vorne, allerdings war er einer der wenigen, die alleine die Zutaten holten... Neville hätte wahrscheinlich eh nur das falsche geholt, so machte dem schwarzhaarigen Jungen das nicht besonders viel aus. "Hier sind die Sachen. Also fangen wir am besten gleich an. Dann haben wir es auch schnell hinter uns." "Du meinst, dann haben wir noch schneller einen falschen Trank?" Harry musste lachen. Neville war wirklich pessimistisch, was Zaubertränke anging...  
  
****~****  
  
Die erste Stunde war schon lange vorbei und die Schüler waren immer noch schwer damit beschäftig, den überaus komplizierten Trank fertig zu stellen. Wenn man sich um nur ein Gramm vertun würde, dann wäre gleich alles falsch... Und Snape hatte schon gesagt, dass die meisten falschen Tränke explodieren würden. Naja, aber das meinte er vielleicht auch nur, um einigen Schülern mal wieder etwas Angst einzujagen.  
  
Harry und Neville waren anscheinend die einzigen, die mit ihrem Trank schon fertig waren, denn beide saßen nur noch da und machten gar nichts mehr. Wenn jemand die beiden Gryffindors bei der Herstellung des Zaubertrankes genauer beobachtet hätte, dann wäre einem aufgefallen, dass Harry die Arbeit selbst in die Hand genommen hatte, um das Veritaserum schnell fertig zu stellen... Neville hatte nur verzweifelt daneben gesessen. Tja und unglücklicher Weise war dieser jemand, der die beiden beobachtet hatte Professor Snape. Und genau aus diesem Grund stand er jetzt neben den Gryffindors und begutachtete misstrauisch ihren Trank. "Welche Farbe sollte ihr Tank noch mal haben Potter?" Meinte Snape streng und schaute den Gryffindors dabei böse an... Doch das war Harry mehr als gewohnt. "Er sollte durchsichtig sein, Professor." "Das ist ausnahmsweise mal korrekt, Potter. Und wie sieht ihr Trank aus?" Harry versuchte zu erkennen, um was für eine Farbe es sich bei ihrem Trank handelte... Doch da er nicht zu einem genauen Ergebnis kam, nahm er eine der beiden Universalantworten: Schwarz, oder Weiß... "Schwarz?" "Genau. Und woran könnte das liegen?" Solche Tage kannte der Gryffindor nur allzu genau... Solche Tage wie heute, an denen er einfach hätte im Bett bleiben sollen! ...Warum musste der Zaubertränkelehrer auch so eine schlimme Abneigung gegen ihn haben? "Ich weiß nicht, wir haben alles genauso gemacht, wie es in dem Rezept stand." "Vielleicht hätten sie lieber ein bisschen langsamer und gründlicher arbeiten sollen..." In genau diesem Moment begann der Zaubertank etwas zu sprudeln und die Farbe änderte sich von schwarz zu durchsichtig. "Sie haben ein unglaubliches Glück, wissen Sie das, Potter?" Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor starrte nur ungläubig den Trank an, da er niemals damit gerechnet hätte, dass er wirklich noch durchsichtig werden würde. "So, dann müssen wir jetzt wohl nur noch testen, ob sie wirklich alles richtig gemacht haben." "Was meinen Sie damit?" "Ich denke Sie wissen ganz genau, was ich meine. Sie sollen probieren, ob der Trank wirkt." Harrys riss erschrocken die Augen auf. Er wusste ja, dass Snape schon immer einmal das Veritaserum bei ihm anwenden wollte, aber dass es ihm wirklich eines Tages gelingen würde, hätte er wohl nie gedacht. "Tja, wenn Sie gleich zugegeben hätten, dass Sie den Trank falsch gemacht haben, dann würden Sie jetzt nicht in solchen Problemen stecken. Aber nun gibt es kein zurück mehr für Sie." Harry schaute sich nervös im Klassenraum um. Alle anderen Schüler hatten ihre Arbeit unterbrochen und beobachteten genau die Szene, die sich vor ihren Augen abspielte. Der Gryffindor spürte, dass der Blick von einem Paar grauer Augen schwer auf ihm lastete, doch versuchte er dieses Gefühl so gut es ging zu verdrängen.  
  
"Professor, aber das ist doch gar nicht erlaubt." "Was in meinem Untereicht erlaubt ist und was nicht, das bestimme immer noch ich." Harry wischte sich mit der Hand über die Stirn. Er war nun wirklich nervös und wusste nicht mehr, wie er aus dieser Situation noch ohne Schaden herauskommen sollte. "Los, trinken Sie." Der Zaubertränkelehrer hatte unterdessen etwas von dem Trank in ein Becherglas gefüllt und hielt es dem Gryffindor nun vors Gesicht. Dieser nahm es jetzt widerwillig in die Hand und schaute sich die durchsichtig Flüssigkeit genauer an. Was wäre, wenn das Serum nun doch zufällig richtig geworden wäre? "Keine Angst Potter, der Trank wirkt nur 2-4 Stunden... Falls er überhaupt wirkt." Na da war Harry jetzt aber beruhigt... Was nicht alles in 4 Stunden passieren könnte! Es war eine schreckliche Vorstellung jede Frage mit der Wahrheit beantworten zu müssen... "Trinken Sie endlich." Es gab also kein zurück mehr. Harry setzte das Glas an seine Lippen und trank einen kleinen Schluck. "Geht doch Potter."  
  
Nichts. Der Gryffindor spürte nichts. Er hätte genauso gut einen Schluck Wasser trinken können und es wäre für ihn auch kein Unterschied gewesen. Es schmeckte nach nichts und hatte anscheinend auch keine Wirkung. "Und wirkt es schon Potter?" "Nicht, das ich wüsste." Der schwarzhaarige Junge schüttelte kurz mit dem Kopf, um seine Aussage zu bekräftigen. "Hm, dann lassen Sie mich Ihnen doch mal eine Frage stellen..." Erneut begann in Harry Panik hochzusteigen... Was, wenn der Trank nun doch gewirkt hatte? "Geben Sie zu, dass sie schlampig gearbeitet haben?" "Ja." Nein! Das kann doch nicht sein. Jetzt wirkte der Trank also wirklich. Als ob der Gryffindor das freiwillig Snape erzählt hätte... "Und stimmt es auch, dass Longbottom nicht an dem Trank mitgearbeitet hat?" "Ja." "Gut. Dafür gibt es erst mal 20 Punkte Abzug für Gryffindor. Und ansonsten sind sie ja schon genug gestraft." Das stimmte allerdings. Harry überlegte angestrengt, wie er hier aus dem Klassenzimmer ohne eine dumme Frage mehr beantworten zu müssen rauskommen würde... Doch bevor er sich weitere Gedanken darüber machen konnte, hatte Professor Snape wohl erst einmal noch eine Frage. "Und was denken Sie nun wirklich über mich, Potter?" Wenn er jetzt darauf antworten würde, dann... "Warten Sie. Ich will es eigentlich gar nicht wissen." Das war aber wirklich knapp gewesen, denn Harry hatte schon gemerkt, wie sich seine Lippen angefangen hatten zu bewegen... Jetzt konnte der Gryffindor nur noch hoffen, dass alles weiter so reibungslos ablaufen würde.  
  
"Bist du in Ordnung Harry?" "Ja, aber ich wäre dir echt dankbar, wenn du mir keine weiteren Fragen stellen würdest, Neville." "O-okay." So wäre also wenigstens das schon mal geklärt...  
  
*****~****  
  
Der Rest der Stunde verging erstaunlicher Weise ziemlich schnell vorbei und zu Harrys Erleichterung wurden ihm auch keine lästigen Fragen mehr gestellt.  
  
Erst als es zur Pause klingelte wurde Harry wieder nervös. So nahm er schnellst möglich seine Sachen und rannte aus dem Klassenraum. Es war nicht einem Schüler möglich gewesen ihm eine Frage zu stellen. Nicht einem....  
  
Der Gryffindor rannte und rannte, bis er sich in einem abgelegenen Gang von Hogwarts wiederfand. Er war sich sicher, dass ihn an so einem unbekannten Ort keiner aufspüren würde und so beschloss er für die nächsten 4, oder vielleicht besser 5 Stunden hier zu bleiben. Er musste dafür zwar eine Stunde ,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe' ausfallen lassen, aber er war sich sicher, dass Hagrid das verstehen würde.  
  
Er ließ seine Sachen fallen und setzte sich langsam auf den kalten Steinboden. Jetzt konnte er nur hoffen, dass ihn hier niemand finden würde. Immerhin fielen ihm auf Anhieb mindestens hundert Dinge ein, die er nicht unbedingt gerne jemandem der Wahrheit entsprechend erzählen würde...  
  
****~****  
  
Gelangweilt saß Draco beim Unterricht von ,Pflege magischer Geschöpfe'. Das Thema, das sie heute behandelten interessierte ihn nicht im Geringsten... Wie eigentlich so ziemlich alle Themen, die Hagrid für den Unterricht verwendete. Schon aus Prinzip war das so.  
  
Und deshalb dachte er lieber wieder über den Vorfall aus dem Zaubertränkeunterricht nach. Da machte Potter doch wirklich einmal etwas richtig und dann ging es auch noch so schlecht für ihn aus... Der Slytherin fand die ganze Situation ziemlich amüsant. Spätestens, als der Gryffindor nach dem Klingeln aus dem Klassenraum gerannt war hatte er sein Lachen nicht mehr unterdrücken können. Es war alles wirklich zu komisch für ihn gewesen! Da hatte Potter nun endlich mal das bekommen, was er verdient hatte. Dracos Meinung nach, saß er jetzt bestimmt irgendwo in Hogwarts und hatte Angst, dass ihn jemand finden würde...  
  
Einige Minuten dachte der blonde Junge über seine Gedanken nach. Wenn Potter schon auf jemanden wartete, dann sollte er doch auch nicht enttäuscht werden, oder? Auf einmal steigerte sich seine Laune wieder enorm. Es würde leicht für den Slytherins werden, sein Opfer zu finden, da er schon seit einiger Zeit einen Zauber beherrschte um bestimmte Leute aufzuspüren. Jetzt müsste er also nur noch auf das Stundenende warten... Mehr als genug Zeit hatte er dann immer noch. Auch wenn der Trank nur 2 Stunden anhalten würde, hätte er zumindest noch eine ganze Stunde. Die Zeit würde wohl ausreichen, um dem Gryffindor ein paar 'nette' Fragen zustellen.  
  
Das wird wirklich außerordentlich interessant...  
  
****~****  
  
Seit über einer Stunde saß Harry nun schon in dem abgelegen Gang von Hogwarts und wartete darauf, dass die Wirkung des Trankes nachlassen würde.  
  
Er versuchte sich auf einfache Dinge zu konzentrieren und dann zu sagen, wie zum Beispiel 'Ich bin kein Zauberer', oder 'Ich will wieder zurück zu den Dursleys.'. Doch so ein Satz kam niemals über seine Lippen. Immer wieder sagte er die Wahrheit. Die Wahrheit, die ihm in diesen Fällen auch viel lieber war. Doch in anderen Fällen dagegen... hasste er die Wahrheit.  
  
"Schon wieder ganz alleine? Sind dir deine Freunde nicht mehr gut genug?" Erschrocken riss Harry den Kopf hoch. Das konnte doch nicht sein. Warum musste von allen Leuten in Hogwarts ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy ihn hier finden? Dem werde ich jetzt erst mal gründlich meine Meinung sagen! "Wie du siehst bin ich alleine. Und nein, meine Freunde sind mir immer noch gut genug. Es ist nur so, dass ich lästigen Fragen aus dem Weg gehen will." Und da fiel Harry wieder das Veritaserum ein... Noch nie hatte er so mit Malfoy gesprochen! Er konnte ihm doch nicht einfach die Wahrheit sagen... Geschockt sprang der Gryffindor auf, um wegzurennen, doch der Blonde kam ihm zuvor. Hastig packte er Harry an den Handgelenken und drückte ihn gegen die Wand. Wer hätte gedacht, dass der kleine, zerbrechliche Draco Malfoy einmal größer als Harry Potter werden würde? Wahrscheinlich niemand... Genauso verwunderlich war es gewesen, als der Slytherin aufgehört hatte seine Haare nach hinten zu gelen und sie hatte bis zum Kinn lang wachsen lassen. Doch darum ging es hier ja eigentlich gar nicht. Es ging nur darum, dass es für Draco durch den Größenunterschied ein leichtes war sein Gegenüber festzuhalten.  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" Das Wort Malfoy war dem Gryffindor nicht besonders freundlich über die Lippen gegangen... Und das war auch Draco aufgefallen, denn dieser presste Harrys Handgelenke nun noch härter gegen die Wand. "Hm, ist es nicht eher meine Aufgabe hier die Fragen zu stellen?" "Nein." Das hätte der Gryffindor zur Abwechslung auch mal ohne das Veritaserum gesagt... Doch das war wohl nur eine der wenigen Ausnahmen bei diesem Zusammentreffen. "Das sehe ich aber ganz anders... Jetzt lass mich mal kurz überlegen, was wollte ich denn schon immer mal über den großen Harry Potter wissen? Hm, schwere Aufgabe, wo jeder in der Zaubererwelt doch schon die ganze Geschichte des Jungen, der lebt kennt..." "Lass mich bitte gehen, Malfoy." Verzweifelt versuchte der kleinere Junge sich loszureißen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Und in genau diesem Moment fiel es Harry auf: Es gab keinen Ausweg mehr für ihn. Er musste sich wohl oder übel Malfoys Fragen ergeben. "Bitte? Wie süß. Du glaubst doch nicht etwa wirklich, dass ich mir so eine Chance entgehen lasse, oder?" "Nein, leider nicht", sagte Harry leise und ließ seinen Kopf hängen. Er wusste ganz genau, auf was es bei diesem Gespräch hinaus laufen würde. "Versuche erst gar nicht Mitleid bei mir zu erwecken. So ein dummes Gefühl kenne ich nicht. Lass uns lieber endlich zu dem interessanten Teil dieses Gespräches kommen: Den Fragen." Harry atmete tief durch und schaute dann wieder auf. Wenn er sich schon Malfoys Fragen stellen müsste, dann doch wenigstens mit Stolz.  
  
"Du scheinst in letzter Zeit viel alleine zu sein, wieso?" "Weil meine Freunde sonst Fragen stellen würde, die ich nicht beantworten will." "Und was sind das für Fragen?" Langsam fand Harry dieses Gespräch sehr verwunderlich. Seit wann wollte Malfoy solche Dinge über ihn wissen? Waren etwa Sachen um ihn herum geschehen, die er nicht mitbekommen hatte? "Fragen, warum ich so schlecht drauf bin, warum ich nicht esse." "Und warum geht es dir nun so schlecht?" "Weil ich jede Nacht Albträume habe." Innerlich betete der Gryffindor, dass Malfoy nicht weiter fragen würde, denn seine Träume gingen keinen etwas an. Besonders nicht den Slytherin... auch wenn dieser auffällig viel in ihnen vor kam. "Du hättest wohl nicht gedacht, dass mich deine Probleme wirklich interessieren, oder? Aber du weißt doch: Das Leiden anderer Leute kann man immer gut dafür verwenden, um sie zu quälen." Das hätte der junge Gryffindor sich eigentlich denken können. Ein Malfoy dachte doch immer nur an seinen eigenen Vorteil und natürlich besonders an seinen Vorteil gegenüber einem gewissen Harry Potter. "Aber ich möchte dich ja nicht mit meinen Vorträgen langweilen. Du wartest bestimmt schon sehnsüchtig auf meine nächste Frage, oder?" "Träum weiter." Wenigstens war in seiner Wahrheit die Ironie nicht verloren gegangen, denn Ironie und Sarkasmus hatte zwischen den beiden so unterschiedlichen Jungen schon immer eine wichtige Rolle gespielt. "Na na, du bist nun wirklich nicht in der Position so unverschämt zu sein... Das verdient auch gleich mal eine ganz andere Frage: Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dem Weasley Mädchen und dir? Die Leute behaupten, ihr hättet was miteinander." "Das sind nur Gerüchte. Ginny und ich, wir sind nur Freunde. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was sie wirklich für mich empfindet." Und dabei wünschte sich Harry wirklich, dass er anders hätte antworten können. Dass er nicht mit so einer Demütigung leben musste, wie sie ihm noch bevor stand. "Ach, ist das so? Und wie denkst 'du' über sie?" "Ginny ist nur eine Freundin." Leider... "Wie traurig. Und für wen schlägt dann dein Herz? Granger, oder etwa immer noch für Cho Chang?" Draco legte seinen Kopf etwas schräg, sodass seine Haare jetzt mitten in sein Gesicht hangen. Unglücklicher Weise konnte er seine Hand nicht dazu benutzen, um die blonden Strähnen wieder zu richten. So musste er mit dem unangenehmen Gefühl weiterleben... Doch was waren ein paar Haare im Gesicht schon, wenn er so mehr über den Jungen, der lebt, erfahren konnte.  
  
"Hermine ist meine beste Freundin und außerdem in Ron verliebt. Das mit Cho ist schon ewig vorbei und das weiß unterdessen auch jeder. Aber wieso interessiert dich das überhaupt?" "Solche Fakten sind immer nützlich für Erpressungen, oder so was in der Art." Dracos Gesicht zierte mal wieder ein Grinsen. Solche Antworten waren ihm immer noch am liebsten. "Das hätte ich mir auch denken können." "Dann gibt es also kein Mädchen, für das du etwas empfindest?" "Nein." Der Slytherin konnte es sich nicht so recht erklären, auch wenn er so viel Hass für Harry Potter empfand war er mit der Antwort mehr als zufrieden... Vielleicht wollte er einfach das Zentrum der Aufmerksamkeit des Gryffindors sein.  
  
"Dann vielleicht für einen Jungen?" Draco hatte das eigentlich nur aus Spaß gesagt und war deshalb auch umso mehr geschockt über die Antwort. "Ja." "WAS?" Vor Schreck hätte der Slytherin Harry fast losgelassen... Aber nur fast. "Ich sagte ja." "Das habe ich schon verstanden... Unser so überaus beliebter Gryffindor steht also auf Jungen. Wer hätte das gedacht? Keiner würde ich mal sagen." Es entstand eine unangenehme Pause, in der Draco erst einmal seine Gedanken wieder ordnen musste. "Und, wer ist es nun?" Harry versuchte die Worte zu unterdrücken und komischer Weise gelang ihm das auch mehr, oder weniger. "Lass mich gehen." Der Slytherin hob eine seiner schmalen Augenbrauen und schaute den anderen Jungen tadelnd an. "Das ist aber nicht die Antwort, mit der ich gerechnet hatte. Mal sehen, wie lange du dich noch gegen die Wirkung des Trankes wehren kannst. Wer ist es?" "Es ist... es ist..." Der Atmen des Gryffindors stockte, so sehr er auch probierte die Worte zu unterdrücken... Es ging nicht mehr. "Du bist es."  
  
Und auf einmal war Draco sprachlos. Jeder Gedanke an eine weitere Frage war vergessen... Er hätte mit allem gerechnet, aber nicht damit. Wie konnte das nur sein? Er hatte doch immer gedacht, dass Potter ihn übersehen, vergessen würde. Erst ziemlich langsam fing der Slytherin sich wieder. Ein Grund dafür war, dass er unbedingt genauer wissen wollte, was es mit den Gefühlen des Gryffindors auf sich hatte.  
  
"Du bist in mich verliebt?" Das Wort 'verliebt' hatte der Slytherin kaum hörbar ausgesprochen. Vielleicht war es sogar das erste mal, dass Draco Malfoy ein Wort, das Liebe beinhaltete, ausgesprochen hatte. "Nein, das habe ich nicht gesagt." "Gut, dann also nicht... Aber was dann?" Jetzt hatte Harry es geschafft. Der Blonde war genervt... und das nicht gerade wenig. Mit Gefühlskram konnte er eh schon nicht umgehen und dann musste er sich auch noch dumme Antworten, die er nicht im Geringesten verstand anhören. "I-ich weiß auch nicht so genau." "Komisch, dass das die Wahrheit sein soll... Und warum denkst du dann du würdest etwas für mich empfinden?" "Die Träume, die ich jede Nacht habe..." Malfoy schaute den Jungen, der an die Wand gedrückt war, verwundert an. Er verstand keines der Worte, die er sagte. Für ihn war es ja schon unverständlich, dass es überhaupt so etwas wie wirkliche Gefühle geben sollte, aber, dass diese dann auch noch etwas mit Träumen zu tun haben sollten war absolut unerklärlich für ihn. "Was ist mit den Träumen?" fragte der Slytherin interessiert. "Ich sehe dich." "Oh. Und was siehst du?" "Muss ich wirklich schon wieder daran denken?" Und da hätte Harry dem Slytherin doch 'fast' schon wieder Leid getan... Wie er da so unschuldig vor ihm an die Wand gedrückt stand und darum bettelte nicht die Wahrheit sagen zu müssen... Es war ein Bild, das Draco sicherlich nicht so schnell vergessen würde.  
  
"Ja. Wovon träumst du?" "I-ich... Es ist schwarz und kalt... und dann kommst du und..." "Und was?" Nur noch einen Satz. Ein Satz und die ganze Wahrheit wäre gesagt... "Du küsst mich..." -Stille- "Ha! Das ist ja lachhaft, als ob ich das je machen würde." Doch augenblicklich bereute der Slytherin seine Worte auch schon wieder. Was wäre, wenn er nun wirklich... "Und was passiert ansonsten noch in deinen ach so spannenden Träumen?" "Du sagst, du würdest mich lieben, dann küsst du mich wieder und danach..." "Halt, stopp!!! Ich will es gar nicht weiter wissen! Bei Merlin, unglücklicher Weise kann ich es mir aber sehr gut vorstellen..." Der Slytherin konnte kaum fassen, dass es sich hier wirklich um die Wahrheit handeln sollte... Hatte er etwa doch mehr Einfluss auf Potter, als er dachte? "Hattest du nicht vorhin was von Albträumen gesagt?" "Es sind Albträume für mich. Oder wären solche Träume über mich für dich angenehm?" Draco schüttelte den Kopf und seine Haarsträhnen fielen endlich erneut so, wie sie es eigentlich sollten. Wenigstens eine Sache, die wieder normal war. "Nein, wohl eher nicht."  
  
Und wieder wurde es still. Draco versuchte immer noch die ganze verwirrte Situation zu realisieren und sich zu überlegen, was er als nächstes tun würde. Harry dagegen war innerlich zerrissen. Warum musste er das alles nur dem Slytherin erzählen? Er würde sich in seiner Gegenwart nie wieder normal verhalten können... Was wahrscheinlich das geringste Übel an der ganzen Sache war.  
  
"Willst du mich küssen, Potter?" Harry war nicht erschrocken über die Frage. Vielleicht hatte er sogar mit ihr gerechnet. Und so überlegte er.... Noch nie hatte er sich darüber Gedanken gemacht... Und das war auch besser so. Wenigstens dieses mal würde er nichts falsches sagen. "Ja." ...Erschrocken über seine eigenen Worte schaute er in die eiskalten grauen Augen vor sich. Wie konnte er nur so etwas antworten, wenn er es selbst nicht einmal wusste? War es dann etwa wirklich die Wahrheit? "Potter, Potter. Was würden nur die anderen Schüler und vor allem deine Freunde von dir denken, wenn sie wüssten, dass du deinen größten Feind küssen willst... und wer weiß, was du sonst noch von mir willst." Der Gryffindor unterbrach den Augenkontakt, den die Beiden schon seit einer ganzen Weile hatten und schaute jetzt auf den Boden. Er wusste ganz genau, worauf der Slytherin hinaus wollte... Und er hatte es auch erreicht. Er fühlte sich schlecht. Er fühlte sich schlecht, da er seine Freunde hintergangen, nein sogar verraten hatte. Niemals könnte ihm jemand verzeihen, dass er so über den Slytherin dachte... Über den Slytherin, der die Gryffindors am meisten tyrannisierte, der sie immer wieder in Schwierigkeiten brachte und dessen Vater zu allem Überfluss auch noch ein Anhänger Voldemorts war...  
  
"Was machst du jetzt, Potter? Jetzt nachdem ich die Wahrheit über dich weiß?" "Nichts. Was soll ich schon machen?" Das stimmte Harry nachdenklich. War das die Wirklichkeit? Konnte er denn gar nichts machen? Musste er sich einfach so mit seinen Gefühlen abfinden? "Fühlst du dich nicht schuldig? Willst du nicht deinen Freunden dein kleines Geheimnis anvertrauen?" "Nein." "Gut, dann bleibt es also unter uns.... Vorerst." Der Gryffindor schaute erneut hoch, um zu gucken, ob der Blonde, das was er gerade gesagt hatte, ernst gemeint hatte... "Du wirst es doch keinem sagen, oder?" "Vielleicht, vielleicht aber auch nicht." Er hatte es ernst gemeint. Malfoy war schon immer ein Freund von kranken Spielen gewesen... Spiele, die einen Menschen innerlich kaputt machen würden. Nicht umsonst hatten schon so viele Schüler wegen ihm geweint... und die meisten waren davon Mädchen. Mädchen, die dem Slytherin glauben wollten... Was für ein aussichtsloses Unterfangen. Den Tag, an dem man einem Malfoy glauben kann... wird es wohl niemals geben.  
  
"Das kannst du nicht machen!" meinte Harry energisch, doch das beeindruckte Draco nicht im Geringsten. "Ich kann alles machen, was ich will, Potter." Vorsichtig ließ der Slytherin eine von Harrys Händen los. Und komischer Weise war diesem nun alles schon so gleichgültig, dass er nicht einmal versuchte freizukommen... "Vergiss das nicht, Potter. Ich bekomme immer meinen Willen." Draco nahm langsam seine Hand hoch und strich über das Gesicht des schwarzhaarigen Jungen. "Malfoy..." Es war eine Bitte, ein Flehen und Draco wusste ganz genau, was den Gryffindor jetzt am allermeisten verletzen würde.  
  
Das verbotene und vor allem verhasste Gefühl stieg erneut in Harry auf, als der Blonde sich vorlehnte. Es gab kein vor und kein zurück mehr. Es war zu spät. Der Gryffindor zuckte zusammen, als er die Lippen des anderen auf seinen eigenen spürte. Warum musste der Slytherin ihn nur so sehr verletzen... Draco wusste wahrscheinlich nicht einmal, was er Harry mit dieser 'kleinen' Geste antat.  
  
Der Kuss war lang und Harry hatte das Gefühl, dass er nie aufhören würde. Er spürte, dass seine Lippen schon aufgesprungen waren, denn Malfoy war nicht unbedingt ein zärtlicher Küsser. Nein, das würde wohl auch nicht zu ihm passen... Auch wenn es angenehmer für den Gryffindor gewesen wäre...  
  
Alles endete so plötzlich, wie es auch angefangen hatte. Beide Jungen atmeten schwer und versuchten sich langsam wieder zu beruhigen. Der eine nur von der Atemnot, der andere von seinen Gefühlen. Gefühle, die er nicht haben durfte. Gefühle, die er hasste.  
  
"Ich werde dann mal wieder gehen. Man sieht sich, Potter." Ruhig drehte sich der Slytherin um, ging ein paar Schritte und blieb wieder stehen. "Ach und erzähl mir doch mal wieder von deinen Träumen. Würde mich interessieren, ob sich irgendwas geändert hat." Harry sah förmlich das Grinsen auf Malfoy Gesicht, als er in der Dunkelheit der Hogwart-Gänge verschwand...  
  
Sagten die Leute nicht immer die Wahrheit wäre etwas gutes und reines? Und man solle immer froh sein, wenn seine eigene Ehrlichkeit mit der eines anderen belohnt würde? Sollte der Gryffindor jetzt etwa hoffen, dass Malfoy irgendeines schönen Tages ihm auch mal seine geheimsten Gedanken erzählen würde? Das war doch alles nur eine dumme Lüge. Die Wahrheit war nicht gut und erst recht nicht rein! Harry war der beste Beweis dafür...  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge schloss seine Augen. So sehr er die Geschehnisse von eben auch vergessen wollte... Es war ihm nicht möglich. Er merkte, dass seine Augen feucht wurden... Doch er unterdrückte die Tränen. Er unterdrückte die Schwäche, die er so sehr an sich hasste.  
  
...Was hatte die Wahrheit nur aus ihm gemacht?  
  
  
  
Hi ^^ Komisch, der Teil war trotz der Länge (na, endlich mal ist das Kapitel mal lang genug, ne?) relativ schnell geschrieben und dennoch hat das Update länger gedauert, als ich gedacht hätte. Tja, das lag wohl daran, dass als ich das Kapitel zum 2. mal gelesen habe, es mir gar nicht mehr gefallen hat. Argh, meine Schreibweise ist furchtbar im Moment! Ich weiß echt nicht mehr, was ich machen soll -_- Eigentlich dürfte ich das nicht mal veröffentlichen, aber das würden mir dann wahrscheinlich doch einige Leute. übel nehmen ^^ Bis ich den Teil dann endlich fertig hatte, war er ungefähr 30 mal überarbeitet und gefällt mir nun noch weniger, als am Anfang *seufz* Vielleicht liegt es aber auch einfach daran, dass ich wollte, dass diese Fanfiction besonders gut geschrieben wird, da sie ein ernstes Thema behandeln wird... Aber irgendwie macht mir die Umstellung von der perspektivischen Sicht aus 'Der zerbrochene Anhänger' zu der umfassenden Sicht eines Dritten im Moment ziemlich zu schaffen. Ich ertappe mich immer wieder dabei, wie ich irgendwo schreibe 'Dachte ich', oder 'Meiner Meinung nach'... Und das natürlich nicht in einem Dialog... Ja, ja, ist halt alles ziemlich kompliziert ^^  
  
Ich hoffe dann mal, dass der Teil sich dennoch einigermaßen flüssig lesen lässt, wenn nicht, dann bitte ich um Vergebung .  
  
Nur so nebenbei: Habt ihr auch schon diesen Das-Wort-Draco-aus-jeder- Fanfiction-heraus-lesen-Blick drauf? Ich meine, dass man als erstes jede FF nach dem Wort Draco durchsucht? Nein? Seid froh! Das ist echt eine furchtbare Angewohnheit .  
  
So, dann wollte ich mich noch schnell bedanken, dass ihr schon so lieb zu dem ersten Kapitel reviewt habt und das, obwohl er doch so kurz war ^^ Vielen Dank! Ich hoffe natürlich, dass ihr wieder reviewt, auch wenn der Teil nicht ganz so gut wie geplant ist ^^ Und danke an Mi Su, dass ich in ihrer neuen FF erwähnt wurde... Gehört das hier hin? Wenn nicht, dann auch egal ^__^  
  
Dann natürlich wieder viiiielen Dank an meine Beta-Leserin Feary ^^ Haha, in dem Teil gab es sicher eine Menge zu verbessern, was ^__^ Uuund schreib bloß schnell an deinen FF weiter, ne?  
  
Das war's erst mal von mir. Mal sehen, wann ich mich an das nächste Kapitel setze... Und wann ich mich an den nächsten Teil von 'Der zerbrochene Anhänger' setze... Da hab ich im Moment eine kleine Blockade und komme nicht so recht weiter, aber das wird schon wieder. Da bin ich mir ganz sicher ^^  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	3. Luegen ist der einzige Weg

Schatten für die Ewigkeit  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Könnte sich diesmal unter Umständen aber auch ziemlich schnell ändern. Dann ist das hier ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst und alles was dazu gehört in der Story vorkommen. (*grins* Mein Lieblings-Hobby: Hauptdarstellerquälen ^^)  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, vielleicht noch ein paar andere...  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht macht sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash  
  
Reviews: Ich freu mich natürlich immer sehr über eure Reviews! Alsoooo auf ans reviewen... öhm, vielleicht lest ihr aber erst mal die Fanfiction und reviewt danach ^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht ... Prolog jedes einzelnen Kapitels  
  
Kapitel 3 Lügen ist der einzige Weg  
  
Oft ist es schwer sein Leben so zu akzeptieren wie es ist. Manche Leute versuchen der Wirklichkeit zu entfliehen. Sie probieren ein anderes Leben zu führen, mit anderen Menschen und anderen Gefühlen. Doch das wird niemals wirklich funktionieren. Man kann zwar seine Umwelt belügen, aber nicht seine Gefühle. Auch wenn das manchmal vielleicht der angenehmere Weg ist... Doch wer sagt, dass das Leben leicht wäre? Es ist nun einmal schwer und damit muss man sich abfinden... Ob man nun will oder nicht.  
  
Harry saß alleine im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors. Er schaute ruhig aus dem Fenster und dachte nach. Es gab seit gestern eine Menge Dinge, über die er sich Gedanken machte...  
  
Das Frühstück hatte der Junge, der lebt, ausfallen lassen, ebenso hatte er sich geweigert zum Mittagessen zu gehen und jetzt war Zeit zum Abendessen und er war erneut nicht in der Großen Halle. Seine Freunde hatten gesagt, dass er krank werden würde... Doch das interessierte ihn im Moment nicht so sehr... Viel mehr wollte er einem bestimmten Slytherin aus dem Weg gehen. Er wusste zwar, dass er ihn morgen eh wieder sehen müsste, da sie zusammen Unterricht haben würden, doch das war nun einmal erst morgen... Und nicht schon heute. Heute würde er dieses Treffen wahrscheinlich nicht verkraften. Er würde zusammenbrechen, sowohl mental, als auch physisch.  
  
Harry hatte nicht die geringste Idee, wie er sich dem Slytherin gegenüber verhalten sollte... Er wusste nicht einmal, wie er sich überhaupt noch verhalten sollte. Nicht dem blonden Slytherin, nicht seinen Freunden und nicht mal sich selbst gegenüber. Die Wahrheit hatte ihn anscheinend innerlich zerstört. Seine Gedanken und auch seine Gefühle... Wie sollte er nur aus so einer Krise wieder raus kommen?  
  
Keiner konnte ihm helfen, das wusste er genau. Dieses Problem musste er mit sich selbst klären... Wenn es denn überhaupt zu klären war.  
  
Am leichtesten wäre es wohl gewesen, wenn er einfach alles vergessen würde. Doch so einfach war das nicht, denn Draco würde den Gryffindor mit Sicherheit immer wieder an ihr gestriges Treffen erinnern... und an all das, was damit verbunden war.  
  
Harry konnte sich von einem Gedanken einfach nicht mehr losreißen: Er musste sich bis morgen überlegt haben, wie er sich verhalten würde.... Leider war das anscheinend ein absolut aussichtsloses Unterfangen, denn er dachte schon seit Stunden an nichts anderes mehr... Die ganze letzte Nacht und den ganzen heutigen Tag... Dennoch war er zu keinem Ergebnis gekommen.  
  
Der Gryffindor war sicher nicht dumm, doch wusste er nun einmal nicht mit so einer Situation umzugehen... oder? Vielleicht könnte er ja einfach so tun, als ob nie etwas passiert wäre... Nein, das würde Malfoy wie gesagt nicht zulassen. Und was wäre, wenn er einfach so tat, als ob ihn das Ganze nicht interessieren und vor allem nicht stören würde? Ja, das wäre unter Umständen eine gute Lösung... Auch wenn es eine verdammt große Lüge wäre. Doch jeder Mensch log einmal in seinem Leben, also wieso könnte er das nicht auch tun? Nur weil er ein Gryffindors war musste er doch nicht immer ehrlich sein.  
  
Harry öffnete das Fenster und lehnte sich dann gegen den Fensterrahmen. Die Bilder von dem gestrigen Treffen waren auf einmal wieder deutlich vor seinen Augen... Doch dieses mal wehrte er sich nicht dagegen, sondern ließ sie auf sich wirken. Vielleicht würden die schmerzhaften Erinnerungen ihm ja bei einer Entscheidung helfen.  
  
Jedes einzelne Wort klang in seinen Ohren. Alles war noch einmal genau wie vor ungefähr 24 Stunden.  
  
*Rückblick*  
  
"Was willst du Malfoy?" "Hm, ist es nicht eher meine Aufgabe hier die Fragen zu stellen?" "Nein." "Das sehe ich aber ganz anders..."  
  
"Und warum geht es dir nun so schlecht?" "Weil ich jede Nacht Albträume habe."  
  
"Wie läuft es eigentlich zwischen dem Weasley Mädchen und dir? Die Leute behaupten, ihr hättet was miteinander." "Das sind nur Gerüchte. Ginny und ich, wir sind nur Freunde. Obwohl ich nicht weiß, was sie wirklich für mich empfindet."  
  
*Rückblick Ende*  
  
Harry stoppte seine Gedanken. Wieso dachte eigentlich jeder, dass er mit Ginny zusammen wäre? Dieses Gerücht war ihm mehr als unbegreiflich, denn immerhin waren die beiden doch nur Freunde... So hatte der Gryffindor bis jetzt immer gedacht, aber dieses mal hielt er seine Überlegungen nicht an dieser Stelle an. Könnte es nicht vielleicht doch sein, dass an den Gerüchten etwas wahres dran war? War Ginny vielleicht wirklich in ihn... verliebt? Schon oft genug hatte Ron dem schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor damit aufgezogen, dass seine Schwester in ihn verliebt sei. Dabei dachte er doch, dass es immer nur ein Scherz gewesen wäre... Aber wenn er jetzt genauer darüber nachdachte, dann sollte es vielleicht doch kein Scherz sein. Sondern es handelte sich um die ganze Wahrheit...  
  
War er wirklich so blind gewesen und hatte übersehen, dass Ginny etwas für ihn empfand, oder spielte seine Einbildung ihm da etwa nur einen Streich? Ja, vielleicht waren seine Gefühle schon so gestört, dass er sich total absurde Dinge vorstellte...  
  
Also dachte der Gryffindor weiter nach und er kam wieder zu dem Ausgangsatz von vorhin: Was wäre wenn er einfach so tat, als ob ihn das Ganze nicht interessieren und vor allem nicht stören würde? Und auf einmal war alles ganz deutlich in seinem Kopf zurecht gelegt. Er wusste nicht genau, woher diese merkwürdige Idee kam, aber sie war besser, als gar kein Einfall... Und eigentlich war es ja auch ganz einfach. Er müsse doch nur so tun, als ob er gar nichts für Malfoy empfinden würde. Er müsse dem Slytherin nur vorspielen, dass er wirklich verliebt sei. Erst würde er alle anderen Schüler Hogwarts davon überzeugen und dann müsste auch der blonde Slytherin ihm glauben schenken. Egal was er unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserums gesagt hatte. Warum war er da nicht schon früher drauf gekommen?  
  
Harrys Gedanken wurden unterbrochen, als er ein leises Poltern von unten hörte. Anscheinend waren die anderen Gryffindors wieder vom Essen da.  
  
Jetzt hatte er noch den Mut dazu seinen Plan durchzuziehen, später würde er sich vielleicht wieder eine andere Dummheit überlegen... So sprang er vom Fensterbrett, richtete seine Sachen und schaute in dem Spiegel, um zu überprüfen, ob er nicht schon wie eine Leiche aussah... Nein, anscheinend war ihm seine neue Idee gut bekommen, denn er sah besser aus, als noch vor einigen Stunden, Minuten...  
  
Langsam ging er zur Tür und drückte die Klinke hinunter.  
  
Es würde ganz einfach werden. Er müsse Ginny nur fragen, ob sie mit ihm auf ein Date gehen würde und schon wären all seine Probleme gelöst. Jeder in der Schule würde über die Verabredung sprechen und Malfoy würde denken, er hätte doch Gefühle für Rons Schwester. So würde der Blonde ganz sicher schnell das Geschehene vergessen...  
  
So einfach war es doch, oder?  
  
****~****  
  
"Harry, du lebst ja noch." Ron sah erstaunt seinen besten Freund an. Er hatte nicht damit gerechnet den schwarzhaarigen Jungen heute noch im Gemeinschaftsraum zu sehen. "Scheint so." "Du hast Pech, wenn du dir jetzt noch überlegt hast doch was essen zu gehen... Es gibt nämlich nichts mehr." Die schwarzen Haare des Gryffindors wirbelten umher, als er den Kopf schüttelte. "Das ist mir schon klar." Harry schaute sich ruhig im Gemeinschaftsraum um. Ginny saß mit einer anderen Fünftklässlerin zusammen an einem Tisch und beredete etwas mit ihr... Da dürfte es wohl nicht so schwer sein sie nach einem Date zu fragen.  
  
"Dir scheint es schon wieder besser zu gehen, oder täusche ich mich da nur?" Der Sucher schaute verwundert zurück zu Ron und sah, dass Hermine jetzt neben ihm stand. Er war so in seinen Gedanken versunken gewesen, dass er nicht einmal gemerkt hatte, wie sie zu ihnen rüber gekommen war. "Nein, es geht mir besser." "Schön zu hören. Was hat denn die Veränderung ausgelöst." Hermine konnte ihre Neugier nicht unterdrücken und vor allem nicht ihre Sorge... "Eine Idee." "Oh, aber sehr gesprächig bist du immer noch nicht, was?" "Entschuldigt ihr mich kurz? Ich will Ginny schnell was fragen gehen." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wartete nicht einmal die Antwort seiner beiden Freunde ab, sondern drehte sich einfach um und ging. Er wollte die ganze Sache anscheinend so schnell wie möglich hinter sich bringen. "Ja... Natürlich."  
  
"Verstehst du was mit Harry los ist? Erst ist er so lustlos, dass er den ganzen Tag nichts isst und dann tut er auf einmal so, als ob nie etwas gewesen wäre." Sagte Hermine traurig. Sie machte sich jetzt erheblich mehr Gedanken um ihren gemeinsamen Freund, als noch vor ein paar Stunden. "Früher, oder später wird er schon sagen, was ihn bedrückt. Mit wem sollte er denn sonst über seine Probleme reden?" "Ron, ehrlich gesagt habe ich Angst um Harry... Vielleicht habe ich sogar schon Angst vor ihm selbst." Der rothaarige Gryffindor konnte sich ein Lachen nicht verkneifen. "Das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein, Herm! Er ist noch immer unser bester Freund." "Das zweifle ich ja auch gar nicht an... Aber ist dir mal aufgefallen wie sehr sich sein Blick über die Wochen verändert hat? Ich erkenne ihn kaum wieder." Die braunen Augen des Mädchen schlossen sich langsam. Wusste Harry denn nicht, wie sehr sie sich um ihn sorgten? "Aber jetzt..." "Ja, jetzt scheint er wieder normal zu sein. Doch ich frage woher das so plötzlich kommt." Ron legte eine Hand auf Hermines Schulter, um sie etwas zu beruhigen. "Du hast recht, es ist schon merkwürdig." "Eben und das ist nur ein Grund, warum er mir Angst macht..."  
  
Der Junge, der lebt, hatte sich verändert. Das konnte sowohl Hermine, als auch Ron nicht leugnen. Und dennoch standen sie immer noch hinter ihm, machten sich um ihn Sorgen... Doch Harry sah das nicht. Er war zu diesem Zeitpunkt wohl einfach zu sehr mit sich selbst beschäftigt.  
  
...Manchmal ist es vielleicht schlimmer geliebte Menschen leiden zu sehen, als dieses Leid selbst zu ertragen zu müssen.  
  
****~****  
  
Ruhig ging Harry zum Tisch an dem Ginny und ihre Freundin saßen hinüber. Die beiden waren so sehr in ihr Gespräch vertieft, dass sie nicht einmal merkten, dass der Gryffindor auf sie zukam. Erst als er direkt neben den zwei Mädchen stand schaute Ginnys Freundin auf. Diese stupste daraufhin das rothaarige Mädchen leicht an. Ginnys braune Augen weiteten sich stark, als sie den schwarzhaarigen Sucher vor sich stehen sah.  
  
"Harry!" Erschrocken legte sie beide Hände vor den Mund. Eine leichte Röte zog sich über Ginnys Wangen, da es ihr unangenehm war so vor dem anderen Gryffindor geschrieen zu haben. "Störe ich gerade?" Der schwarzhaarige Junge strich sich vorsichtig durch die Haare und schaute dem Mädchen, das vor ihm saß, direkt in die Augen. Diese wurde durch Harrys Geste nur noch röter. "N-nein. Du störst nicht." In diesem Moment stand Ginnys Freundin auf. "Ähm, ich muss kurz ein Buch aus unserem Schlafsaal holen. Wir sehen uns später." Und damit verschwand Harrys letztes Hindernis. Jetzt war alles noch leichter für ihn. "Also, ich will nicht lange drum herum reden. Ich wollte dich nur fragen, ob du nicht vielleicht morgen Abend mit mir ausgehen willst." "WAS?" Entsetzt sprang das rothaarige Mädchen auf. "Habe ich irgendetwas falsches gesagt?" Harry setzte den unschuldigsten Blick auf, den er besaß. Doch innerlich wusste er bereits, dass er gewonnen hatte. Ginny war komischer Weise leichter zu lesen, als er dachte. "Nein! Gar nicht. Ich würde mich unheimlich freuen mit dir auszugehen." "Gut, dann haben wir jetzt also ein Date?" Ginnys Augen funkelten voll Freude, als sie mit dem Kopf nickte. "Sagen wir um 7 Uhr in der Großen Halle?" "Ja, das wäre okay." "Na dann also bis morgen." Der Gryffindor wollte schon gehen, als Ginny noch mal all ihren Mut zusammen nahm und eine Frage stellte. "Ähm, Harry wohin gehen wir denn?" "In Hogsmeade hat ein neues Lokal aufgemacht. Ich dachte, wir könnten dahin gehen, immerhin darf man doch ab dem 5. Jahrgang weggehen. Warum fragst du?" "Naja, ich muss doch wissen, was ich anziehen soll." "Oh, natürlich. Darüber hatte ich gar nicht nachgedacht. Entschuldige... Zieh einfach das an, was dir gefällt." Der Gryffindor merkte wie mies sich der Satz für Ginny anhören musste. So fügte er noch hinzu: "Mir gefällt nämlich alles was du anziehst." Und damit verließ Harry mit sehr schnellen Schritten den Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
Es war alles perfekt für ihn gelaufen. Und dennoch... Er fühlte sich schlecht. Noch schlechter, als er es vor einigen Stunden, Minuten getan hatte.  
  
Jetzt belog er nicht nur sich selbst, sondern auch noch Ginny. Dabei war Ginny wie eine Schwester für ihn und außerdem war sie immer für ihn da gewesen. Wie konnte er sie nur so belügen?  
  
Das Veritaserum hatte ihn also nicht nur dazu gebracht seinem größten Feind zu gestehen, dass er Gefühle für ihn hatte... Nein, es hatte ihn sogar dazu gebracht das zu tun, was er an Malfoy so sehr verachtete. Er hatte gelogen und außerdem nutzte er nun auch noch andere Leute für seine Zwecke aus... Doch es waren noch nicht einmal, wie bei dem Slytherin, einfach nur andere Leute. Er betrog mit seinem Plan die Menschen, die ihm am wichtigsten waren. Doch es war zu spät sich noch Gedanken darüber zu machen. Er hatte morgen ein Date mit Ginny und er konnte es nicht mehr ändern.  
  
Tiefer konnte Harry wohl kaum noch sinken...  
  
****~****  
  
Die unglaublichen News waren schnell verbreitet. Jeder sprach schon von dem neuen Traumpaar in Hogwarts. Keinem war die Nachricht, dass Harry Potter und Ginny Weasley ein Date hatten entgangen.  
  
Viele Mädchen in der Schule hatte diese Neuigkeit das Herz gebrochen, da sich doch viele Hoffnungen bei dem Jungen, der lebt, ausgemacht hatten. Tja und jetzt war dieser schöne Traum zerplatzt. Die Meinungen zu dieser Verabredung waren sehr gespalten. Einige freuten sich für sie zwei, andere sagten Harry wäre viel zu Schade für Ginny und einige waren ganz und gar gegen dieses Date... Und dazu gehörte auch Draco Malfoy.  
  
Er verstand einfach nicht, wie der Gryffindor die Frechheit besitzen konnte vor zwei Tagen noch zu sagen, er würde nichts für das Mädchen empfinden... und jetzt ging er ohne Skrupel mit ihr aus. Das war so gar nicht seine Art.  
  
Wütend schlug Draco mit der Hand auf den Tisch. Die anderen Slytherins kümmerten sich nicht weiter um den Blonden, da sie solche Ausbrüche von ihm schon gewohnt waren... Langsam drehte Malfoy seinen Kopf zur Seite, um Harry am anderen Ende der Halle beobachten zu können. Es war für ihn unglaublich, dass der Gryffindor schon wieder lachte nach der Aktion von vor zwei Tagen! Irgendetwas war hier falsch und er musste es herausfinden...  
  
Ruhig überdachte der Slytherin seine Gedanken nochmals. Erst jetzt merkte er selbst, wie wütend ihn die ganze Situation überhaupt machte... Da dachte er gestern noch, er würde Potter in der Hand haben und dann hatte sich heute das Blatt schon wieder total gewendet. Alles lief so überhaupt nicht nach seinen Vorstellungen und das machte ihn verrückt... Also musste er handeln. Ein Draco Malfoy würde sich ganz sicher nicht von einem kleinen Gryffindor für dumm verkaufen lassen.  
  
So in seinen Gedanken vertieft war es wohl mehr Zufall, als alles andere, dass er von Pansy und Zabinis Gespräch etwas mitbekam. "Ist schon verrückt, dass Potter jetzt mit der kleinen Weasley ausgeht, oder?" "Hast du etwa was anderes erwartet? Unser Held braucht doch so ein kleines dummes Mädchen, dass zu ihm passt." Dracos graue Augen verengten sich kaum merkbar. Warum musste 'er' sich nur mit solchen dummen Mädchen abgeben? "Meint ihr, dass ist wirklich wahr?" Erstaunt schauten Pansy und Blaise den anderen Slytherin an, als dieser ihr Gespräch unterbrach. "Klar, ist das wahr. Du brauchst dir das Weasley Mädchen doch nur einmal anzugucken. Die ist den ganze Zeit schon so nervös, dass sie ständig irgendetwas fallen lässt, oder sonst was dummes macht." "Sie gehen heute Abend aus?" Fragte Draco ruhig. Er gab keines seiner Gefühle preis... nicht durch seinen Blick, und auch nicht durch seine Stimme. "Ja, wie ich gehört habe treffen sie sich um 7 Uhr... Aber sag mal Draci, warum interessiert dich das? Hast du schon wieder was vor?" Pansy lächelte den blonden Jungen an... Doch zu dem Unglück des Slytherin Mädchens verfehlte das vollkommen seine Wirkung. Denn er freute sich nicht darüber, sondern ganz im Gegenteil: Ihm wurde nur schlecht. "Das wirst du dann schon sehen." "Gut, ich freu mich schon." Innerlich kochte Draco, doch das ließ er sich nicht im Geringsten anmerkten... So wie immer. Er hatte Pansy noch nie leiden können und jetzt tat sie mal wieder so, als ob sie seine beste Freundin wäre, oder noch schlimmer seine richtige Freundin. Was für ein Alptraum das für den Slytherin wäre!  
  
Angewidert schüttelte er den Kopf und wendete seinen Blick wieder auf Harry.  
  
Er wusste, dass Harry solche Machtspiele nicht lagen. Also dürfte es auch nicht allzu schwer für den Blonden sein dem Gryffindor zu zeigen, wer hier die Fäden in der Hand hielt.  
  
Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis er Potter am Boden sehen würde... Es würde nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, bis der Gryffindor endlich begreifen würde, wohin er wirklich gehörte...  
  
****~****  
  
Harry knöpfte den letzten Knopf seines Hemdes zu und schaute sich prüfend im Spiegel an. Wieso hatte er sich eigentlich so schick angezogen, wenn das doch eh alles nur Show war?... Stimmt, es war alles eine Show und die Verkleidung gehörte nun einmal auch dazu.  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte ein dunkelgrünes Hemd und eine schwarze Jeans an. Eigentlich nichts besonderes, aber da er ja nicht oft wegging war es für ihn doch etwas sehr außergewöhnliches.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Junge drehte sich um, griff nach seinem Portemonnaie, das auf dem Nachttisch lag und verließ dann den Schlafsaal. Er war noch viel zu früh... doch das auch mit Absicht. So würde er den meisten Gryffindors im Gemeinschaftsraum aus dem Weg gehen können, da fast alle zu diesem Zeitpunkt noch in der Bibliothek waren... Naja und es rechnete nun einmal keiner damit, dass Harry schon so früh zu seinem Date gehen würde. Ginny würde, im Gegensatz zu dem anderen Gryffindor, wohl eher zu spät kommen, da sie immer noch dabei war sich zu schminken.  
  
Der Junge, der lebt, trottete die Treppe hinunter. Er hatte Glück. Der Gemeinschaftsraum war relativ leer und so konnte er sich unbemerkt aus den Gryffindor Räumen hinausstehlen. Er machte sich auf den Weg in die Große Halle...  
  
Harry hatte kein gutes Gefühl, wenn er an die ihm bevorstehenden Stunden dachte. Erst dachte er, es würde nur an seinem schlechten Gewissen liegen, doch schon bald merkte er, dass da noch etwas anderes war... Etwas schlimmes würde passieren. Das spürte er ganz genau...  
  
****~****  
  
Draco lehnte geduldig wartend an einer Wand in der Großen Halle. Der dunkle Schatten einer Säule verdeckte ihn und somit war er für andere Leute nur schwer sichtbar. Wenn er Glück hätte, dann wäre Potter vor seiner kleinen Freundin hier... Wenn nicht, dann müsste er sich noch etwas anderes einfallen lassen.  
  
Doch er glaubte fest daran, dass alles nach seinem Plan laufen würde. Er hatte das im Gefühl. Und er konnte sich nun einmal auf sein Gefühl verlassen.  
  
Leise Schritte ließen seine silbergrauen Augen an das andere Ende der Halle wandern. Es war also so weit. Harry war da... Und das Gute an der ganzen Sache war, dass die Halle leer war. Das erste mal war Draco dankbar, dass es diese Lernabende in der Bibliothek gab.  
  
Der Blonde schaute sich den Gryffindor genauer an. Potter scheint nervös zu sein. Fragt sich nur warum... Langsam trat Draco aus dem Schatten hervor. Harrys Augen fielen augenblicklich auf den Slytherin. Er wusste, dass die Show jetzt beginnen würde... Er hatte gehofft das Ganze noch etwas herausziehen zu können, doch jetzt war es eh zu spät.  
  
Er musste doch nur lügen. Malfoy nur erzählen, dass er etwas für Ginny empfand...  
  
"Du solltest lieber in den Schatten versteckt belieben. Da gehörst du hin." Harry merkte selbst, wie seine Stimme etwas zitterte. Das Aufeinandertreffen mit dem Slytherin war viel schwerer für ihn, als er je gedacht hätte. Warum konnte er ihn nicht mehr so wie früher verabscheuen? "Aber Potter. Beim letzten mal warst du noch bedeutend freundlicher zu mir." "Zu dir kann man gar nicht freundlich sein. Und wenn man es wäre, würdest du es nicht einmal merken... Du weißt doch gar nicht, was das ist." Die Worte kamen wie von selbst über die Lippen des Gryffindors. Es war mehr eine Angewohntheit, als ein gut überlegter Satz. Hätte er nachgedacht, wäre er vielleicht gar nicht dazu im Stande gewesen etwas zu sagen.  
  
"Ist das so?" Draco ging ganz langsam auf Harry zu. Die Bewegungen des Slytherin waren fließend und Harry ertappte sich dabei, wie er fasziniert den Schritten seines Feindes zuschaute. "Hat es dir jetzt die Sprache verschlagen?... Mit dem Veritaserum hast du erheblich mehr geredet." "Lass mich einfach in Ruhe. Was willst du überhaupt hier? Ich habe nicht 'dich' zu einem Date eingeladen." Der schwarzhaarige Junge wusste, dass dieser Satz den Anfang seiner Lügen darstellte... Denn wäre er ehrlich gewesen, hätte er Ginny wohl nie zu einem Date eingeladen... sondern wenn es nach der Wahrheit gehen würde wohl viel eher den Slytherin. Auch wenn sich Harry das immer noch nicht erklären konnte... Immer noch nicht verstehen konnte, was ihn dazu bewegte von dem Blonden zu träumen, Gefühle für ihn zu haben...  
  
"Genau das ist ja der Punkt. Wieso lügst du das Mädchen an, Potter?" "Ich lüge sie nicht an. Ich möchte wirklich mit ihr ausgehen. Das ist mir gestern klar geworden." Blitzartig hatte Draco die Lücke zwischen den Beiden geschlossen und stand jetzt nur noch Millimeter von dem anderen entfernt. Er lehnte sich zu Harry vor und flüsterte ihm dann ins Ohr: "Und ich sage, dir: Du lügst." Die Stimme des Slytherin war tief und ruhig. In den Worten lag etwas bestimmendes, wogegen Harry sich nur schwer wehren konnte. "Du hast mir gar nichts zu sagen." Verwirrt trat der Gryffindor wieder einige Schritte zurück. "Und ob ich das habe. Ich habe mehr Macht über dich, als du dir je vorstellen kannst, Potter..." 'Potter' war wohl mit Abstand das liebste Wort des Slytherins. Immer wieder fügte er es seinen Sätzen an. Es war wie eine Sucht den verhassten, und doch geliebten, Namen immer wieder zu sagen...  
  
"Doch das hier ist nicht der Ort, um das auszudiskutieren. Komm mit." Draco drehte sich um. Er war sich sicher, dass der Gryffindor mitkommen würde. Seine Argumente würden die besseren sein. Mit Sicherheit... "Nein! Ich habe eine Verabredung, ich kann nicht..." "Du wirst mitkommen... Oder soll ich der ganzen Schule vielleicht erzählen, über was wir uns gestern unterhalten haben?" "Als ob dir auch nur eine Person glauben würde." Harry schüttelte verzweifelt seinen Kopf. Er ahnte, dass die Situation aussichtslos war. Aber auch wenn er sich jetzt noch gegen den Slytherin wehrte... Früher, oder später musste er aufgeben. "Und was, wenn ich sage, dass du gar nichts für das Weasley Mädchen empfindest? Das wäre dann keine Lüge." Der Gryffindor spürte, dass die Wahrheit der Worte schwer im Raum lag. "Aber..." "Oder würde unser ach so geliebter Harry Potter dann immer noch sagen, dass er mit ihr ausgehen will?" Der Junge, der lebt, wusste, dass er Ginny nach so einem Geständnis nicht mehr sagen konnte, dass er mehr als Freundschaft für sie empfand. Er war halt doch kein so guter Lügner... Auch wenn es wohl besser für ihn wäre. "Nein." "Habe ich mir doch gedacht. Dann kommst du jetzt wohl besser mit." Harry senkte den Kopf. War es nur sein Gefühl, oder hatte seine dumme Idee mit Ginny nur alles noch schlimmer gemacht?  
  
Unendlich viele Fragen schwirrten zu diesem Zeitpunkt in seinem Kopf herum, doch nur eine bedeute im Moment wirklich etwas für ihn. Was hatte der Slytherin nur mit ihm vor...  
  
****~****  
  
Die Beiden waren durch viele dunkle Gänge gelaufen und Harry hatte schon längst den Überblick verloren... Draco dagegen wusste dagegen wohl genau, wo er hin lief. Nach anscheinend unendlich vielen Minuten blieb der Slytherin ruckartig stehen und zeigte auf eine Tür.  
  
"Da rein." Harry nickte nur kurz. Was sollte er auch sonst machen...  
  
Der Raum war kalt und leer. Das einzige Fenster in dem Raum war so ausgerichtet, dass kein Licht in das Zimmer fiel. Der Gryffindor schlang seine Arme um sich. Die düstere Atmosphäre des Zimmers war beklemmend. Harry war kalt und er machte sich allmählich ernsthafte Sorgen... Die ganze Situation sah nicht gut für ihn aus.  
  
*klack* Er hörte wie die Tür ins Schloss fiel. Harry konnte sich in dem Moment nicht daran erinnern, dass er sich in seinem Leben jemals schon schlechter gefühlt hatte. Nicht einmal vor zwei Tagen, als er unter dem Einfluss des Veritaserum war. Nicht einmal da... "Hast du Angst Potter?" Der blonde Slytherin bekam keine Antwort. So ging er lautlos durch den Raum, bis er die Körperwärme des Anderen neben sich spürte. Er drehte sich leicht, sodass er dem Jungen, der lebt, genau in seine smaragdgrünen Augen blicken konnte. "Weißt du, warum du hier bist?" Auch wenn Draco kaum sehen konnte wusste... spürte er, dass der Gryffindor den Kopf schüttelte. "Dann werde ich es dir sagen..." Quälend langsam beugte er sich der Slytherin nach vorne bis seine Lippen leicht die des anderen Jungen streiften. "Du bist hier, weil du mir gehörst. Und das werde ich dir auch beweisen..."  
  
Hi ^^ Es ist mal wieder waaaahnsinnig spät!!! Ich frage mich echt, wie ich in der Schulzeit noch schreiben soll... Wo ich doch jetzt immer nur in der Nacht schreibe. Argh, blöde Schule! Da will ich noch gar net drüber nachdenken. Da schreibe ich lieber über andere Dinge:  
  
Der Teil ist übrigens mein Geschenk an euch für das neue Jahr ^^ Auf das noch viele Kapitel folgen werden *grins*  
  
So, dann schreibe ich noch ein bisschen was über diesen Teil: Also ich mag dieses dramatische ja ^^ Und mir persönlich gefällt der Teil auch wieder besser als der letzte... Komisch, ihr findet immer die Kapitel am besten, die ich am schlechtesten finde... Naja, hoffentlich findet ihr dann den hier nicht schlecht _ Ach nö, ich denke net! Immerhin ist er ja auch einigermaßen lang ^^ Dann hab ich hier mal wieder einen kleinen Cliffhanger hinten ran gehängt. Nimmt mir doch sicher keiner übel, ne? Was gibt's noch zu sagen? Langsam fängt die Quälerei an... Oh man, ich hasse mich schon für das nächste Kapitel und das übernächste... Haha, aber ich freu mich schon aufs schreiben... Das klingt jetzt irgendwie verrückt, oder? Naja, passt ja dann zu mir ^^  
  
Ach übrigens hab ich bei dem Teil die ganze Zeit ein Lied gehört: Fragrance!!!! Fraaagraaance!!!!! Gacktuoooo... Öhm, ja meine obsession ist mal wieder mit mir durchgegangen ^^ Aber wer das Lied nicht kennt: Runterladen und anhören! Fragrance von Gackt. Das ist so unglaublich schön! Und wenn man dann noch den Auftritt dazu sieht *lechz* Okay, okay ich höre schon auf ^^ Ich glaube ich muss echt ne Menge Geld fürs diesen Sommer für meine Japanreise sparen, damit ich mir auch das kaufen kann, was ich will. Hehe, bin ja dann 18 und dann geht's ab nach Japan . Freu mich echt schon wahnsinnig. Naja, aber wofür lerne ich denn auch sonst Japanisch?! Genau um gutaussehende Japaner kennen zu lernen *grins*  
  
Haha und dann noch ein kleiner Aufruf: Wer hat Lust mit eine meiner Fanfictions zu verfilmen... War nur ein kleiner Scherz ^^ Aber nachdem ich diesen Vorschlag von Michael-sama gelesen hatte fühlte ich mich echt geehrt und habe sogar für ungefähr 30 Sekunden darüber nachgedacht wirklich meine FF zu verfilmen... Und dann hab ich einen Lachanfall bekommen .  
  
Und noch was muss ich euch da draußen unbedingt noch sagen: Ich liiiiebe euch! Nicht nur wegen euren Reviews, sondern weil ihr überhaupt meinen Kram lest . Und wisst ihr was für mich immer noch das unglaublichste ist? Wenn ich meinen Namen irgendwo lese... Also ich meine jetzt nicht bei Reviews, sondern im Forum, oder in anderen Fanfictions. Argh, jetzt fang ich zu der späten Stunde noch fast an zu heulen. Ihr seit alle echt suuuper!!!! *knuddel*  
  
Feary, thanks wie immer fürs beta-lesen ^^ Ich frag mich manchmal echt, was ich für einen Schrott schreibe. Gut, dass du da bist .  
  
Ich werd dann mal wieder. Ich könnte noch eine Menge mehr erzählen, aber ich bin schon sooo unglaublich müde -_-  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


	4. Schmerzen

Schatten für die Ewigkeit  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Könnte sich diesmal unter Umständen aber auch ziemlich schnell ändern. Dann ist das hier ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst und alles was dazu gehört in der Story vorkommen. (*grins* Mein Lieblings-Hobby: Hauptdarstellerquälen ^^)  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, vielleicht noch ein paar andere...  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht macht sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash  
  
Reviews: Ich freu mich natürlich immer sehr über eure Reviews! Alsoooo auf ans reviewen... öhm, vielleicht lest ihr aber erst mal die Fanfiction und reviewt danach ^^  
  
"..." gesprochen ... gedacht ... Prolog jedes einzelnen Kapitels  
  
Kapitel 4 Schmerzen  
  
Was hat es eigentlich mit Besitz und Eigentum auf sich? Kann man sagen, dass man wirklich etwas besitzt? Ist es richtig sich sein Eigentum mit Gewalt zu nehmen? Oder ist das nicht nur einfaches, egoistisches und vor allem selbstsüchtiges Handeln und Denken? Manche Fragen lassen sich wohl nicht grundsätzlich beantworten, doch eines kann man sicher sagen: Leben kann man nicht besitzen und einfach anketten. Jeder hat ein Recht darauf frei zu sein. Und so wird es auch immer sein.... Auch niemals endende Schmerzen werden dies nicht ändern können.  
  
Harry konnte nicht glauben, was er soeben gehört hatte. Seit wann sah Malfoy ihn eigentlich schon als sein Eigentum an? Und seit wann spielte er eine so große, wenn auch nicht unbedingt positive Rolle in dem Leben des Slytherins?...  
  
Der Gryffindor spürte noch immer Dracos warmen Atem auf seinem Gesicht. Er fragte sich, was der Slytherin wohl gerade dachte, denn er konnte Malfoys Gedanken einfach nicht mehr folgen.  
  
Leicht verwirrt wich Harry erneut zurück. "Bist du jetzt total verrückt geworden, Malfoy? Ich gehöre niemandem!" Die Verunsicherung war für einen Moment aus dem Gryffindor gewichen und so schrie er seinen Gegenüber unbedacht an. "Da irrst du dich aber ganz gewaltig. Alles hat einen Besitzer: Dinge, Tiere und auch Menschen." Dracos Gefühle kamen im Gegensatz zu Harrys nicht für eine Sekunde zum Vorschein. Er war die Ruhe selbst, was vielleicht auch daran lag, dass er von seinen Worten absolut überzeugt war.  
  
"Du bist doch krank." Der Blonde überhörte diese Bemerkung einfach und fuhr mit seinen Ausführungen fort. "Nehmen wir nur einmal die Liebe. Sie ist doch ein eindeutiger Bestandteil dieser Theorie. Liebe lässt die Menschen schwach werden und bringt sie dazu sich einer anderen Person völlig zu unterwerfen." "Das stimmt doch gar nicht! Wenn sich zwei Menschen lieben, dann nehmen sie Rücksicht aufeinander und achten sich gegenseitig. Da geht es doch nicht um Eigentum, oder Besitz." Der Slytherin schüttelte nur leise lachend seinen Kopf. Er verstand nicht, dass der schwarzhaarige Junge noch immer in so einer Phantasiewelt lebte, denn die Realität war schon lange nicht mehr so ein schönes Paradies, wie es sich die meisten kleinen Gryffindors noch immer vorstellten. Wahre Liebe war nicht mehr ein Bestandteil dieser Welt. Besitz und Macht war das was zählte... Das was dich überleben ließ. Draco wusste das nur zu gut...  
  
"Du bist wirklich naive Potter. Du glaubst wohl immer noch an die große Liebe." Draco trat wieder näher auf den Anderen zu und legte dann eine Hand auf Harrys Wange. "Komisch, dass du sie noch nicht gefunden hast." Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor wollte wegrennen, einfach nur raus aus diesem Raum. Doch er konnte nicht. Er war wie versteinert. Was der Grund dafür war konnte er nicht genau sagen... "Und noch viel merkwürdiger ist es dann noch, dass du ausgerechnet etwas für mich empfindest." Harry spürte wie die Hand des Slytherin langsam an seinem Hals hinunterglitt, über sein Schlüsselbein, seine Brust, seinen Bauch...  
  
Und das war der Moment, an dem der Gryffindor sich losriss.  
  
"Fass mich noch einmal an und..." Die grünen Augen des Gryffindors funkelten böse im Dunkeln, sodass sogar Draco in dem Moment die Emotionen des Anderen sehen konnte. "Und was Potter?" "Du wirst es auf jeden Fall bereuen." "Das glaube ich nicht." Draco packte den schwarzhaarigen Jungen daraufhin an den Händen und zerrte ihn auf den Boden. Die Beiden rangen eine ganze Weile auf dem Teppich, um die bessere Position. Doch am Ende setzte Draco sich durch und hielt Harry durch seinen Gewicht auf den Fußboden fest. "Und was willst du jetzt machen?" Der Gryffindor knurrte nur leise und versuchte sich erneut loszureißen... was aber absolut aussichtslos war.  
  
Der blonde Slytherin hatte Harrys Hände gepackt, sodass er sie in einer Hand festhalten konnte. Mit der Anderen holte er unterdessen seinen Zauberstab hervor. "Malfoy, was..." "Hatte ich dich nicht gerade gefragt, was du machen willst? Komisch, wie schnell sich so eine Situation doch ändern kann.... Lumos." Dracos Zauberstab leuchtete schwach auf. Seit einer ganzen Weile konnten die beiden Jungen das erste mal wieder den Gesichtsausdruck des Anderen deutlich erkennen.  
  
Harry wurde schlecht bei dem Anblick von Dracos Grinsen. Noch nie hatte ihn diese Geste so beunruhigt... Doch wahrscheinlich lag das daran, dass er dem Slytherin ja auch noch nie so unterlegen, wie jetzt gerade, gewesen war. Als der Gryffindor sich so seine Gedanken machte, studierte Draco derweil ganz genau jede Linie im Gesicht des anderen Jungen. "Weißt du was ich schon immer an dir gehasst habe? Diese verdammte Narbe auf deinem Gesicht. Sie macht dich berühmt und ganz nebenbei gesagt ist sie ziemlich hässlich... doch das meinte ich nicht." Während Draco sprach, schaute Harry ihm die ganze Zeit in die Augen. Er fühlte sich, als ob ein Fluch auf ihm liegen würde... Er war nicht in der Lage seinen Blick abzuwenden, nicht dazu bereit sich noch im geringsten zu wehren. "Diese Narbe zeigt, dass du ewig einen Teil eines anderen Menschen in dir haben wirst. Das du ewig zu diesem Menschen gehören wirst." "Das ist nicht wahr. Voldemort ist ein Mörder! Ich habe nichts mit ihm zu tun. Und diese Narbe..." Harry konnte seinen Satz nicht beenden, da Draco das mit seinen Lippen verhinderte... Wieder verließ den Gryffindor jegliche Macht sich gegen den Anderen zu wehren und so lag er nur still da und ließ Draco das machen, was er wollte.  
  
Er merkte wie der blonde Junge langsam sein grünes Hemd aufknöpfte... Obwohl es in Harrys Kopf immer wieder schrie, wie falsch das alles war, wehrte er sich nicht. "Ein bisschen schwieriger hätte ich mir das ganze nun doch vorgestellt. Ein bisschen Gegenwehr... Aber was red ich hier überhaupt? Mir soll es ja recht sein."  
  
Der Gryffindor riss erschrocken die Augen auf, als er die Hand des Slytherins auf seinem Bauch spürte. Verzweifelt drehte er den Kopf zur Seite... Sein Blick fiel auf Dracos leicht leuchtenden Zauberstab, der unbeachtet neben ihm lag. Nur ein Griff und er wäre Malfoy erst einmal los. Doch noch nicht einmal dazu war er mehr im Stande...  
  
Es konnte doch einfach nicht sein, dass ein Mensch so viel Macht über ihn hatte. Er dachte immer, es wäre unmöglich seinen Willen zu brechen, doch anscheinend hatte er sich da geirrt. Es war, als ob die letzten Wochen ihn total verändert hatten... Doch waren daran wirklich nur die Träume, die er immer wieder hatte, Schuld? Oder war da vielleicht noch etwas anderes?  
  
"Du tust es schon wieder." Harry drehte seinen Kopf wieder zurück und schaute den Slytherin fragend an. "Du ignorierst mich schon wieder. Doch das hast du jetzt schon viel zu lange getan. Ein Malfoy lässt sich nicht einfach so ignorieren... Und weißt du was? Diese Narbe, die du hast, kannst du auch bald vergessen. Sie wird zwar immer da, doch nie wieder von Bedeutung sein." "Was meinst du damit?" "Das wirst du gleich sehen." Im nächsten Moment spürte Harry, wie der andere Junge ihn brutal herumdrehte, sodass er jetzt auf dem Bauch lag. Als er merkte, wie der Andere sein schon offenes Hemd herunterriss, stieg eine unglaubliche Panik in ihm auf. Er befürchtete das Schlimmste... Doch war das Schlimmste überhaupt zu definieren? War es möglich zu sagen, dass niemals etwas Schlimmeres in seinem Leben passieren würde? Nein. Aber in genau diesem Moment dachte er, dass es niemals etwas grausameres geben könnte.  
  
Nicht dazu im Stande noch irgendetwas anderes zu tun schloss Harry einfach seine Augen. Dracos Hände glitten derweil ungehindert über den Rücken des Gryffindors. Der schwarzhaarige Junge war so in Gedanken versunken, dass er nicht einmal mitbekam, dass Draco wieder nach seinem Zauberstab griff. "Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass du mir gehörst, Potter. Und das wirst du ab heute auch niemals mehr vergessen.  
  
Und auf einmal wurde es dunkel.  
  
Ein Schrei unterbrach die unendliche Stille, die bis eben noch in dem Zimmer geherrscht hatte. Harry empfand unglaubliche Schmerzen... Und so schrie er so laut, wie er in seinem ganzen Leben noch nie geschrieen hatte...  
  
Der Gryffindor hatte schon so viele Kämpfe gegen Voldemort bestanden, hatte schon so viele Verletzungen davon getragen, er stand schon unter dem schlimmsten Flüchen und dennoch hatte er niemals solche Schmerzen empfunden. Er hatte das Gefühl, als ob der Slytherin ihn mit einem Messer aufgespießt hätte. Und diese schrecklichen Schmerzen wurden auch gar nicht besser. Nein, ganz im Gegenteil, sie wurden nur noch schlimmer... Denn ganz langsam begann sich das unerträgliche Stechen auf seinem Rücken auszubreiten. Für ihn fühlte es sich so an, als ob das Messer immer weiter wandern würde. Immer mehr seiner hellen Haut zerschneiden würde. "Keine Angst, Potter. Es ist gleich vorbei." Nach einigen Sekunden merkte Harry wie die glühende Hitze auf seinem Rücken verschwand. Doch der unvergessliche Schmerz blieb.  
  
Langsam zog Draco den Gryffindor vom Boden hoch, sodass Harry jetzt wieder saß. Das Gesicht des Gryffindors war von dem unglaublichen Schmerz, den er im Moment empfand, gezeichnet. Seine Augen hatte er geschlossen, dennoch liefen heiße Tränen ungehindert über sein Gesicht. Draco wischte mit seiner Hand über die Wangen des Gryffindor. Es war fast schon eine gefühlvolle Geste...Fast. "Öffne die Augen, Potter."  
  
Dunkelheit. Dunkelheit war das einzige, was Harry in den sturmgrauen Augen des Slytherins sehen konnte. Noch nie war sein Gesichtsausdruck so böse, so selbstgefällig, so abscheulich gewesen. Der Gryffindor war geschockt. Er hatte schon immer gedacht, dass Malfoy zu der Dunklen Seite gehören würde... Doch heute hatte er zum ersten mal die wirklich Dunkelheit, die in dem Slytherin ruhte, gesehen. Für einen Moment waren seine Schmerzen vergessen... Für einen Moment war all das vergessen, was noch für ihn zählte und er versank in der unendlichen Dunkelheit von Dracos Augen. Warum war ihm nie aufgefallen wie dunkel die Seele des Blonden wirklich war?  
  
Doch viel weiter konnte der Gryffindor gar nicht darüber nachdenken, denn über das Gesicht des Slytherins legte sich erneut wieder die gewohnte, gefühlslose, kalte Maske... Und so war im nächsten Moment auch das Stechen in Harrys Rücken wieder da. Gequält stöhnte er auf. Wie hatte er solche Schmerzen nur vergessen können? "Was hast du getan, Malfoy?" "Schade, dass du deinen eigenen Rücken nicht sehen kannst. Es ist ein wahres Kunstwerk geworden." Draco ließ die Hand, die auf Harrys Schulter ruhte etwas weiter nach unten gleiten... genau bis zu dem Punkt zwischen den beiden Schulterblättern des schwarzhaarigen Jungen.  
  
Auch wenn die Berührung des Slytherins nur federleicht war, schrie Harry erneut auf. Die Schmerzen waren unerträglich an dieser Stelle. "Genau so wie Voldemort sich in deiner Haut für immer eingebrannt hat... so habe ich es auch getan." Draco machte eine kurze Pause um seinen nächsten Worten noch mehr Bedeutung zu verleihen. "Nur mit einem Unterschied: Ich werde auch für immer in deiner Seele eingebrannt sein. Ich sagte dir ja schon, dass du mir gehörst." Langsam stand Draco auf und schaute dann auf den Gryffindor hinab. Er lachte leise, als er Harry dort von Schmerzen gequält auf dem Boden sitzen sah. "Es ist gar nicht mal so spät, Potter. Vielleicht kannst du ja noch zu deinem Date gehen." Harry musste sich bemühen, dass er nicht wieder anfing zu weinen. Doch dieses mal nicht wegen der Schmerzen, sondern weil er so gedemütigt worden war. Er fühlte sich wertlos und für einen Moment hatte er all seinen Lebenswillen verloren. Am liebsten wäre er aufgestanden und einfach aus dem Fenster gesprungen. Doch das tat er nicht... Und würde er auch nie tun. Immerhin hatte seine Mutter ihr Leben für seines gegeben... Und deshalb dürfte er dieses wertvolle Geschenk auch nicht so einfach wegwerfen.  
  
****~****  
  
Seit Stunden saß Harry nun genau in der Position da, in der ihn Malfoy zurückgelassen hatte. Er hatte sich keinen einzigen Zentimeter bewegt und dennoch waren die Schmerzen immer noch genauso unerträglich. Er wollte immer wieder schreien, doch es war, als ob er seine Stimme verloren hätte. Und so saß er nur da und starrte in die unendliche Dunkelheit.  
  
Er wusste, dass er früher, oder später aufstehen müsste, um in dem Gryffindorturm zurückzukehren, doch im Moment war dazu einfach nicht in der Lage. Zum einen wegen der Schmerzen und zum anderen konnte er in diesem Zustand einfach nicht seinen Freunden begegnen. Nicht nur, dass sie sehen würde, was mit ihm los war, nein, vor allem konnte er den Gryffindors nicht ins Gesicht gucken. Malfoy hatte ihn verspottet, gequält, gebrochen... Wie sollte er so einfach wieder der alte Harry sein? Vielleicht würde er nie wieder so wie früher werden. Ja, vielleicht würde das wirklich eintreten.  
  
Harrys Gedanken schweiften erneut zu dem Slytherin. Noch immer war er über die Dunkelheit in Malfoy entsetzt. Noch gestern hatte Harry gedacht Draco wäre nur durch seine Erziehung, sein Umfeld so geworden, wie er war. Doch heute wusste er, dass diese These vollkommen falsch war. Dem Gryffindor war klar, dass er selbst leichtgläubig und oft auch unbeholfen war, dennoch verspürte er immer das Bedürfnis für andere Menschen da zu sein und vor allem mit anderen Menschen zusammen zu leben... Auch wenn er nicht genau wusste, wieso diese Empfindungen im Moment nicht so stark waren wie sonst immer... Dafür konnte er in dieser Nacht wohl absolut sicher sagen sagen, dass Draco Malfoy solche Gefühle wohl nie gehabt hatte...und auch nie haben würde. Nicht für einen einzigen Moment hatte der Gryffindor angenommen, dass Malfoy wirklich so böse war, wie es immer den Anschein hatte. Woran lag das nur?  
  
Szenen der Vergangenheit füllten seinen Kopf. Malfoy war schon immer ein Angeber und Idiot gewesen, doch nie mehr. Die Bilder von den letzten Tagen waren realer denn je. Und dennoch... So war Malfoy nicht. Er war nicht dunkel.  
  
Dunkelheit und Licht sind so weit von einander entfernt, dass es für Harry kaum vorstellbar war, dass überhaupt jemand 'nicht' zu der Seite des Lichtes gehören würde. Er hatte sich immer gedacht, dass alle Menschen hier auf Hogwarts in irgendeiner Weise ihre guten Seiten hatten. Die guten Seiten, die ihre Angehörigkeit zur besseren Seite zeigten. Die bessere Seite? Was war eigentlich gut und böse? Und vor allem: Gab es wirklich nichts dazwischen?  
  
Konnte es überhaupt sein, dass Malfoy so anderes war, als er selbst? So verdammt anders....  
  
****~****  
  
Die ersten Lichtstrahlen fielen in den kleinen Raum irgendwo in Hogwarts. Harry lag regungslos auf dem Boden. Er hatte seine Gefühle noch immer nicht ordnen können, doch er wusste, dass er Zeit zum Gehen war.  
  
Unter Schmerzen stand er langsam auf. Es war, als ob jede Faser seines Körpers wehtat. Sein Rücken schien über die Nacht hinweg taub geworden zu sein und so hatten wenigstens diese furchtbaren Schmerzen aufgehört. Mühevoll schleppte sich der Gryffindor zum Fenster und schaute hinaus.  
  
Zu seiner Überrauschung war er anscheinend in einem Turmzimmer von Hogwarts, denn er konnte fast das ganze Gelände der Schule überblicken. Er fragte sich, warum kein Mondlicht in der Nacht durch das Fenster geschienen hatte... Doch er ließ die Überlegung schnell wieder fallen, da es noch eine Menge mehr Rätsel zu lösen gab. Tja und die anderen waren nun einmal wichtiger.  
  
Nicht nur, dass er sich fragte, was Malfoy mit seinem Rücken angestellt hatte... Nein, im Moment beschäftigte ihn wohl am meisten, ob er gestern Nacht zum ersten Mal den wahren Draco gesehen hatte... oder nur eine andere Seite des Slytherins.  
  
Mit ruhigen Schritten ging der schwarzhaarige Junge zur Tür und legte seine Hand auf die Klinke.  
  
In der Nacht war ihm eines klar geworden: Es gibt Dunkelheit, genauso wie Licht, in den Seelen der Menschen... Und dennoch muss da noch etwas anderes sein. Ein Zustand, den er sich nicht so recht erklären konnte... verstehen konnte.  
  
Doch er würde dem nachgehen... Egal wie sehr ihn Malfoy verletzt hatte. Er konnte einfach nicht daran glauben, dass der Slytherin wirklich eine dunkle Seele haben sollte...  
  
Seine Träume hatten ihn doch schon bis hierher geführt. Und vielleicht sollte ja alles so kommen... Und wenn es wirklich so sein sollte, dann würde er nicht vor seiner Bestimmung weglaufen. Der Blonde hatte schon recht. Er war für immer in seine Seele eingebrannt.  
  
Und deshalb würde er den Slytherin auch nicht aufgeben...  
  
  
  
Hi ^^  
  
Na das war ja nun ein ziemlich brutales Kapitel. Haha, ich bekomme jetzt bestimmt Ärger von einigen Leuten... Nachdem viele im letzten Teil die ganze Sache mit Ginny doch schon so gemein fanden... Wie findet ihr dann erst das??? Naja, das musste halt sein. Ist nun einmal eine ziemlich düstere FF und wer so was net mag der sollte es auch nicht lesen . Aber ich denke viel schlimmer wird es auch nicht mehr werden ^^ Der Teil ist nicht so lang wie die letzten und das liegt sogar mal nicht an Zeitmangel, sondern daran, dass hier in das Kapitel nichts anderes mehr reingepasst hätte. Ich hoffe ihr habt Verständnis dafür.  
  
So und dann noch das Thema der Woche... Nein, Spaß beiseite, aber das hat mich doch ganz schön beschäftigt: Ich hatte vor kurzem eine FF gelesen (mal was ganz neues) und da hatte die Autorin gesagt, dass HP Slash Fanfiction immer OOC sind. Also ich habe schon einige Harry/Draco FF gelesen, die absolut in Charakter waren. Genau wie in den Büchern... Meine eigenen sind meist in irgendeiner Weise auch etwas OOC, ich gebs ja zu, aaaber ich finde einfach man kann auch Slash FF schreiben, die net OOC sind. Was sagt ihr dazu? Besonders ich bemühe mich immer mir etwas einigermaßen realistisches auszudenken. Das heißt, dass ich nicht einfach schreiben kann: Hey, Harry, oder Draco (vor allem Draco) hat sich auf einmal in den anderen verliebt. Das würde wirklich niiie passieren. Für mich selbst ist es auch schwer solche FFs zu lesen... Aber ich muss sagen, es gibt auch richtig, richtig gute aus der Richtung! Nicht, dass mich jemand falsch versteht. Es hat halt jeder seine eigene Meinung, was FF angeht, ne? .  
  
Das musste ich jetzt einfach mal loswerden ^^ Und dann noch gleich was unsinniges: Wenn ich euch schon bei letzten Mal damit gequält habe, was ich im Moment höre... Dann sage ich es dieses Mal auch: Aaalso meine neuste Errungenschaft ist die 6. CD von Shinhwa *schwärm* Kennt zufällig jemand Shinhwa? Nein??? Wie könnt ihr nur?! Schämt euch. Die einzige Ausrede die ich gelten lasse ist, dass ihr keine asiatische Musik mögt *grins* Nee, also wenn ihr coole koreanisch Musik hören wollt, dann empfehle ich Shinhwa. Haha, am besten noch gleich mit einem Video dazu. Lohnt sich nämlich echt die Jungs anzugucken. Die sehen nicht nur gut aus, sondern können sogar noch richtig gut singen und tanzen ^__^  
  
Danke Feary fürs beta-lesen . Jetzt wo ich selbst beta-lese, merke ich erst wie schwer das ist. Mein Respekt!  
  
Und dann noch vielen Dank für eure lieben Kommis... Haha und wenn ihr mir eure Verwandten und Bekannten für meinen Film zuschickt, dann legt doch bitte noch Rückporto bei. Danke . Scherz... Ich freue mich auf jeden Fall immer sehr über jeden Kommentar und auch über ein einfaches 'Gute Fanfiction' ist ja genauso ehrlich gemeint. Oder ^^? Aber das heißt jetzt nicht, dass ich lange Reviews blöd finde. Die sind natürlich noch besser *grins* Aber ich kenne mich ja selbst. Nicht jeder hat immer Lust und Zeit Reviews zu schreiben... Ich schreibe nur sehr selten Reviews und das tut mir auch sehr leid! Aber ich kann mich immer nicht kurz fassen. Schlimme Angewohnheit. Tja und dann sitze ich immer eine halbe Ewigkeit da um ein Review zu schreiben... Ich verbeug mich vor allen, die mir regelmäßig Reviews schreiben. Arigatou gozaimasu .  
  
Jetzt aber genug gequatscht.  
  
Bis zum nächsten Teil.  
  
Eure Firelove  
  
P.S.: Irgendwann ist mein Gerede am Schluss noch länger, als der eigentliche Teil der FF . 


	5. Leben ist schwerer als sterben

Schatten für die Ewigkeit  
  
Author: "Firelove" firelove2000@firemail.de  
  
Disclaimer : Harry Potter und alle anderen Charaktere dieser Geschichte gehören nicht mir, sondern Joanne K. Rowling. Ich mache kein Geld mit dieser FF!  
  
Warnings: Vorläufiges Rating PG-13. Könnte sich diesmal unter Umständen aber auch ziemlich schnell ändern. Dann ist das hier ist eine SLASH Fanfiction, wer damit nicht klar kommt, sollte es auch nicht lesen! Und außerdem könnte eine Menge Angst und alles was dazu gehört in der Story vorkommen. (*grins* Mein Lieblings-Hobby: Hauptdarstellerquälen ^^)  
  
Genre: Drama/Angst/Angst/Angst/Angst ^^  
  
Pairings: Draco/Harry, vielleicht noch ein paar andere...  
  
Summary: Harry und Draco sind Feinde. Selbst als die ganze Wahrheit ans Licht kommt ändert sich nichts daran. Vielleicht macht sie nur alles noch schlimmer... Slash  
  
Reviews: Ich freu mich natürlich immer sehr über eure Reviews! Alsoooo auf ans reviewen... öhm, vielleicht lest ihr aber erst mal die Fanfiction und reviewt danach ^^  
  
SPOILER: Für den 5. Band!!! Also Leute wer ihn noch nicht gelesen hat, der will vielleicht auch nicht lesen was ich in diesem Teil schreibe.  
  
"..." gesprochen  
  
"""...""" Prolog jedes einzelnen Kapitels  
  
BITTE LESEN: In diesem Kapitel kommt mehr Verwirrung, Angst und Depressionen vor die man vielleicht auf einmal vertragen kann. Also sollte man das vielleicht nicht unbedingt lesen, wenn man eh kurz davor ist von einer Brücke zu springen. nachher bin ich noch dran Schuld falls es wirklich jemand macht! Also ich will keine Beschwerden nachher hören ich hab euch alle vorgewarnt: Wer mein Psycho-Story nicht verträgt sollte sie auch nicht lesen ^^ (Oh mein Gott, was ist nur aus mir geworden?)  
  
Kapitel 4 Leben ist schwerer als sterben  
  
"""Wie soll man etwas vergessen, an das man Tag für Tag aufs neue erinnert wird? Wie soll man die Narben, die man mit sich trägt, übersehen können, ohne seine Augen und sein Herz zu verschließen.  
  
Manche Sachen sind leicht zu vergessen, manche Sachen will man nicht vergessen und man tut es doch, manche Sachen verdrängt man einfach und manche Sachen sind für einen Menschen lebenslang unvergesslich.  
  
Gute und schlechte Erinnerungen bleiben für immer in deinem Kopf eingebrannt, doch was passiert wenn die schlechten auf einmal überwiegen? Und was, wenn du dich an gute Zeiten nicht einmal mehr erinnern kannst?  
  
Vielleicht ist dein Leben dann einfach nicht mehr lebenswert. und vielleicht musst du es einfach wieder lebenswert machen. Es liegt an jedem einzelnen, was er aus schlechten Erinnerungen macht."""  
  
Die Diskussionen schienen ewig anzuhalten. Ron redete schon seit über einer Stunde auf seinen Freund ein, wie er Ginny nur hatte versetzen können. Das er die ganze Nacht weg war schien dagegen keinen zu interessieren.  
  
Das einzige was zählte war, dass er sich so schrecklich daneben benommen hatte. Immerhin musste ja die arme kleine Ginny wegen ihm weinen. Doch dass er auch weinte sah keiner. dass seine Seele weinte.  
  
Er hatte seinen Freunden eine Lüge erzählt. Er meinte, er hätte einen Fehler begangen und es täte ihm Leid. Mehr konnte er dazu nicht sagen.  
  
Es tat ihm Leid, es tat ihm Leid. Immer wieder und immer wieder. Doch das schien nicht zu zählen, nicht für seine Freunde und ehrlich gesagt auch nicht für ihn selbst.  
  
Harry war klar, dass er dumm gehandelt hatte, doch eigentlich wollte er doch wirklich mit Ginny ausgehen. Er konnte nichts dafür, dass Malfoy andere Pläne mit ihm gehabt hatte, oder etwa nicht?  
  
Wieso wurde er hier eigentlich als der Schuldige angeklagt? Wo er doch in Wirklichkeit das Opfer war. Warum konnte keiner sehen wie schlecht es ihm momentan ging? Wieso schien sich hier keiner mehr um ihn zu kümmern.?  
  
"Denkst du wirklich wir glauben dir das? Hättest du dir das nicht mal überlegen können, bevor du Ginny das Herz brichst?" Harry schaute nur mit leerem Blick die Wand an. Er hatte Rons Fragen schon oft genug beantwortet. Er war es Leid immer wieder das gleiche zu erzählen, wo es doch eigentlich eh niemanden interessierte. und ihm vor allem niemand glaubte.  
  
"Weißt du Ron, vielleicht sollten wir Harry ja besser ein wenig alleine lassen. Er hat uns alles erklärt, mehr kann." In seiner Wut unterbrach Ron Hermine einfach achtlos. Auch ihre Worte zählten im Moment nicht für ihn.  
  
"Aber Ginny ist meine Schwester! Ich kann doch nicht einfach so tun, als wäre nichts passiert!"  
  
"Harry wird schon seine Gründe haben. Du kennst ihn doch, er würde Ginny nie mit Absicht wehtun."  
  
"Du kennst ihn? Du KENNST ihn? Glaubst du das etwa wirklich, Hermine? Wann hast du das letzte mal ein normales Gespräch mit ihm geführt? Wann hast du überhaupt mal länger als 5 Minuten am Stück mit ihm gesprochen? Ach, vergiss es einfach! Ich verschwinde." Mit diesen Worten stand Ron auf und eilte mit großen Schritten aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors.  
  
Eine ganze Weile saßen Hermine und Harry nur da und schwiegen sich an. Sie waren die einzigen beiden Schüler in dem großen Raum, da Ron vor einiger Zeit alle anderen rausgeworfen hatte.  
  
"Denkst du auch so?" Hermine schaute auf. Sie wunderte es, dass Harry überhaupt freiwillig mit ihr sprach.  
  
"Denkst du auch, dass ich mich so verändert habe?"  
  
"Nun ja, du bist etwas ruhiger in letzter Zeit, aber solche Phasen hat doch jeder mal. Ich meine es ist okay, wenn."  
  
"Ist schon gut Hermine. Ich leg mich besser etwas hin, ich habe in der letzten Nacht nicht besonders gut geschlafen. aber ich glaube kaum, dass das noch jemanden interessiert."  
  
"Natürlich Harry! Wir sorgen uns doch um dich!" Doch der angesprochene Gryffindor war schon die Treppen hoch zum Schlafsaal gegangen und hörte seine eigentlich beste Freundin nicht mehr.  
  
"Verdammt Harry. Wir machen uns doch wirklich Sorgen um dich."  
  
***~***  
  
Harry stand in seinem Pyjama vor dem großen Spiegel im Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und starrte sein Spiegelbild an.  
  
Was hatte er schon alles durchmachen müssen? Der Tod seiner Eltern, die schreckliche Kindheit bei den Dursleys, die Kämpfe gegen Voldemort, der Tod von Cedric und nicht zuletzt der Tod von Sirius. Wie konnte da jemand von ihm verlangen, dass er sich noch normal verhielt?  
  
Wie oft wünschte er sich ein ganz normales Leben zusammen mit seinen Eltern und seinem Patenonkel zu führen. Doch anscheinend sah das keiner. Denn immerhin war er ja Harry Potter, der ewige Held, dem solche "Kleinigkeiten" ja nichts ausmachen... Nichts ausmachen dürfen. Er musste immer stark sein, denn er war ja der Junge, der lebt.  
  
Seit Sirius Tod war es still um Voldemort und seine Anhänger geworden. Zwar versuchten sowohl Fudge, als auch Dumbledore so viele Leute wie möglich um sich zu scharen, doch zu einem Kampf war es immer noch nicht gekommen. Harry fragte sich, wann er endlich beginnen würde. Endlich.  
  
Er war sich darüber im Klaren, dass er mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit den nächsten Kampf mit Voldemort nicht überleben würde. Die Prophezeiung hatte gesagt, dass einer von ihnen sterben musste. So stellte er sich auf das schlimmste ein. Die Chance, dass er Voldemort umbringen konnte war doch sehr gering, auch wenn der Wunsch nach Rache in seiner Brust brannte. Er wusste nicht, ob er wirklich dazu in der Lage seinen würde seine Eltern, Sirius und auch Cedric gerecht zu werden und Voldemort für immer besiegen zu können.  
  
Das war wohl das Thema, das ihn im letzten Jahr am meisten Sorgen bereitet hatte. Solange bis diese Träume begonnen hatten. Er konnte nicht so recht sagen, ob sie seine Situation verschlimmert hatten, er wusste nur, dass er müde war. Das unendlich lange Gerde von Ron hatte ihn müde gemacht und er wollte nur noch schlafen. Alle Gedanken an Malfoy am besten für einige Stunden vergessen. Malfoy vergessen. War das überhaupt möglich? Würde ihm das irgendwann noch mal gelingen? Vielleicht ja, vielleicht nein.  
  
Der schwarzhaarige Gryffindor ließ sich auf sein Bett fallen. Die immer noch unerträglichen Schmerzen in seinem Rücken ließen ihn leicht aufschreien. Er hatte in den letzten Stunden verdrängt was Malfoy mit seinem Rücken angestellt hatte. Er versuchte auch immer noch nicht darüber nachzudenken, doch der stechende Schmerz in seinem Rücken war nur schwer zu ignorieren.  
  
Was konnte der Slytherin nur gemacht haben? Was konnte er da für immer in seinen Rücken eingebrannt haben?  
  
Harry hatte Angst. Angst vor der Gewissheit, dass sich Malfoy wirklich für immer in seine Haut eingraviert hatte. So hörte er nicht auf seine innere Stimme die ihm ständig wieder sagte er solle sich im Spiegel anschauen, was sein Feind da mit ihm angestellt hatte.  
  
Bevor Harry es auch nur merkte fielen ihm auch schon seine grünen Augen zu und er glitt in einen unruhigen Schlaf.  
  
****~****  
  
Kein Lichtstrahl fiel in den Schlafsaal der Gryffindors und Harry schätzte, dass es mitten in der Nacht war.  
  
Nachdem der schwarzhaarige Junge die Augen geöffnet hatte wollte er auf die Uhr, die normaler Weise auf seinem Nachttisch stand, schauen, doch sie war nicht da. noch nicht mal der Nachttisch war da. Verzweifelt schaute er sich um. Als er gerade realisiert hatte, dass sämtliche Möbel aus dem Schlafsaal verschwunden waren bemerkte er, dass er wieder seine Schulkleidung anhatte und inmitten eines großen, dunklen Raumes stand. Ohne Fenster, ohne Ausgang.  
  
Es war alles vollkommen unreal und Harry spürte, dass etwas nicht stimmte.  
  
Immer wieder schaute er von links nach rechts und wieder zurück, um zu sehen, ob sich doch etwas in diesem Raum befand. Doch da war nichts. Nichts?  
  
"Na Potter, so ganz alleine hier?" Harry drehte sich erschrocken um. Vor ihm stand, der ihm nur zu bekannte, Slytherin und schaute ihn grinsend an. Um Malfoy lag ein leicht weißliches Licht, sodass er den, nun noch blasseren, Jungen gut erkennen konnte.  
  
"Ich habe schon auf dich gewartet."  
  
"Wieso?"  
  
"Weißt du das nicht?" Harry konnte nicht antworten. Das nächste was er spürte waren Malfoys kalte Lippen auf seinen. Er spürte wie er in tiefe Dunkelheit fiel. und der Slytherin mit ihm.  
  
"Du weißt, dass du mir gehörst, nicht Potter? Du weißt, dass du nicht ohne mich leben kannst."  
  
"Nein Malfoy! Das ist nicht wahr, ich." Der Gryffindor spürte die Hände des anderen auf seinem Körper, spürte wie ungewolltes Verlangen wieder in ihm aufstieg.  
  
"Malfoy, nein. Nein!"  
  
****~****  
  
"NEIN MALFOY!!!" Harry saß senkrecht in seinem Bett. Wieder hatte er so einen Traum gehabt. Anscheinend konnte er Malfoy wohl wirklich nicht vergessen, wie sehr er sich auch bemühte.  
  
Der Gryffindor wischte sich mit seinem Schlafanzugärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn und stand so schnell er konnte auf. Er wusste nicht, was ihn trieb, aber er eilte in Richtung Bad, öffnete die Tür, schloss sie wieder hinter sich und machte das Licht an. Er riss sich achtlos sein Pyjamaoberteil vom Köper, griff nach einem Handspiegel und stellte sich mit dem Rücken vor den großen Ganzkörperspiegel im besagten Bad. Er hob den kleineren Spiegel in seiner Hand und schaute so was er auf seinem Rücken erkennen konnte.  
  
Zwischen Harrys Schulterblättern war deutlich das Familiensiegel der Malfoys zu erkennen und in der Mitte standen unverkennbar die beiden Buchstaben "DM". Da die Narbe noch so frisch war leuchtete sie in einem deutlichen rot. das würde vielleicht irgendwann vergehen, doch niemals würde er Malfoys Initialen wohl ganz loswerden.  
  
Langsam ließ sich der schwarzhaarige Junge auf den Boden sinken. Er dachte nicht darüber nach, wie er das seinen Freunden erklären sollte, oder sonst irgendwem. Nein, solche Gedanken kamen ihm in diesem Moment erst gar nicht.  
  
Warum hatte der Slytherin das nur getan? War er denn nicht schon gestraft genug mit der Narbe von Voldemort, die ihn unglücklicher Weise zu dem machte, was er war?  
  
Malfoy konnte ihn doch nicht wirklich so sehr hassen, oder? Wollte er ihn noch irgendwann vollkommen um den Verstand bringen?  
  
Noch gestern versuchte Harry sich vorzustellen warum der andere Junge so handelte, warum er auf einmal so dunkel erschien, doch auch diese Gedanken waren im Moment aus seinem Kopf verschwunden.  
  
Stundenlang schaffte es der Gryffindor nicht von seinem Platz im Bad wieder ins Bett zurückzukehren. Erst als es schon langsam hell wurde stand er auf und begann sich fertig zu machen. Er dürfte sich nichts anmerken lassen. Niemals dürften die anderen merken, was Malfoy mit ihm machte. Wie schwach er in Wirklichkeit war.  
  
****~****  
  
"Morgen, Harry!" Mit einem fröhlichen Lächeln begrüßte Hermine den schwarzhaarigen Gryffindor und setzte sich zu ihm an den, noch fast leeren, Tisch der großen Halle.  
  
"." Stille.  
  
"Du bist ja schon so früh wach." Wieder antwortete Harry nicht. Er wich nur dem Blick von Hermine aus. Sie verstand eh nichts, was in ihm vorging. Keiner verstand es.  
  
"Weißt du, Ron tut es Leid, dass er dich gestern so angeschrieen hat. Er hat es nicht so gemeint. Und er will sich auch bei dir entschuldigen."  
  
"Noch was?" Der Schwarzhaarige stocherte mal wieder lustlos in seinem Frühstuck rum. Er aß nichts. Wie schon so oft in den letzten Tagen und Wochen.  
  
"Harry, was."  
  
"Ich bin mit Essen fertig, ich geh dann mal."  
  
"Aber Ron wollte doch." Hermine schaute in die Augen ihres Gegenübers, doch der Blick, den sie zurückbekam war leer und kalt. Wenn die nicht so genau wüsste, dass die tiefgrüne Augenfarbe Harry gehörte, hätte sie angenommen es wären die Augen von jemand anderem. Jemand fremden, den sie noch nie gesehen hatte.  
  
"So dringend kann es ja nicht sein, sonst wäre er wohl gleich mitgekommen, also kann er es mir auch noch später sagen." Der Junge, der lebt, wartete den nächsten Satz von Hermine erst gar nicht ab, sondern stürmte sofort aus der Halle. Auf dem Weg nach draußen sah er Ron an sich vorbeilaufen, doch er sagte nichts. Er hatte ja auch keinen Grund dazu.  
  
"Wieso ist Harry denn so schnell verschwunden? Hast du ihm nicht gesagt, dass es mir Leid tut?" Ron setzte sich etwas verstört neben seine Freundin und wartete auf ihre Antwort.  
  
"Doch, aber irgendwie ist er nicht mehr er selbst."  
  
"Was meinst du dieses Mal? Hast du wieder irgendwas in seinem Blick gesehen?"  
  
"Es ist schon lange nicht mehr nur sein Blick, Ron." Der rothaarige Gryffindor nickte nur kurz und schaute dabei nachdenklich zur Tür durch die Harry vor nur wenigen Momenten verschwunden war.  
  
"Und was können wir für ihn tun?"  
  
"Ich fürchte nichts. Er kann nur sich selbst helfen."  
  
"Meinst du es liegt an dem Tod von Sirius?" Ron hatte monatelang mit angesehen wie sehr sein Freund unter dem tragischen Tod seines Patenonkels gelitten hatte. Dennoch dachte er jetzt, dass er das tragische Erlebnis so langsam hätte verarbeitet haben müssen. Aber vielleicht hatte er sich geirrt.  
  
"Nein, das kann nicht der einzige Grund sein. Da muss noch etwas sein, was wir uns wohl nicht einmal vorstellen können."  
  
"Hat es mit V-voldemort zu tun?" In den jetzigen Zeiten war Voldemorts Name gefürchteter denn je zuvor, doch im Moment hatten die beiden Gryffindors ganz andere Probleme.  
  
"Leider weiß ich nicht alles, Ron."  
  
****~****  
  
Zaubertränkeunterricht. Wie sollte es auch anders sein? Wieder musste er sich mit dem Anblick von Malfoy quälen.  
  
Harry war viel zu früh in Richtung Professor Snapes Klassenraum geeilt und so ging er noch zu den Toiletten unterhalb von Hogwarts.  
  
Wieder schaute er sein Spiegelbild an. Er begann sich immer mehr zu hassen und das nur, weil er. weil er Malfoy nicht hassen konnte. Nein, er begann sich immer mehr für den anderen zu interessieren und das machte ihm Angst. Er fürchtete, dass sich Malfoys Vorhersage wirklich erfüllen könnte und er später nicht mehr in der Lage war ohne ihn zu leben.  
  
Noch immer starrte Harry in den Spiegel. Er konnte seine Augen nicht mehr sehen, Augen von einer Frau, die ihm völlig fremd war. Genauso fremd, wie der Mensch von dem er sein restliches Aussehen hatte. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er sich seinen Vater immer so anders vorgestellt, doch seit dem er mit ansehen musste, wie James Potter mit Professor Snape in seiner Schulzeit umgesprungen war hatte er kein klares Bild mehr von seinen Eltern. Wie sehr er sich doch wünschte, dass er sich ein eigenes Bild machen konnte.  
  
Wie lange er auch in den Spiegel blickte, sein Bild verschwand nicht. In einem Anfall aus Wut und Verzweiflung schlug Harry mit seiner Faust auf den Spiegel, so dass er in tausend Teile zersprang.  
  
"Ich glaube kaum, dass ein kaputter Spiegel mir noch mehr Pech bringen kann." Auf Harrys Hand, die er unbeachtet an sich runterhängen ließ, waren tiefe Einschnitte, die durch das zersprungene Glas entstanden waren. Das Blut floss aus den Wunden und tropfte auf den Boden. Er war immer noch so sehr mit seinen eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt, dass er den Schmerzen in seiner Hand keine Beachtung schenkte.  
  
Wenige Momente später öffnete sich die Tür und ohne sich auch nur umzudrehen wusste Harry wer dort mit einem gehässigen Grinsen in der Tür stand. Malfoys Präsenz ließ die ganze Luft einfrieren. Harry hatte das Gefühl nicht mehr atmen, nicht mehr denken zu können, wie schon so oft in der Anwesenheit des Slytherin.  
  
"Was machst du denn da, Potter? Weißt du nicht, dass ein zerbrochener Spiegel Pech bringt?" Draco ging langsam auf Harry zu und nahm seine blutende Hand hoch.  
  
"Was hast du dir nur dabei gedacht? Mein Eigentum zerstört keiner ohne meine Erlaubnis." Der Gryffindor drehte jetzt leicht seinen Kopf zur Seite und schaute in die grauen Augen des Anderen.  
  
"Ich bin noch immer nicht dein Eigentum."  
  
"Hast du dir nicht mal mein kleines Kunstwerk auf deinem Rücken angeschaut?" Harry nickte kurz.  
  
"Na also dann weißt du doch, wem du gehörst. Mir. Mir alleine."  
  
"Du bist krank."  
  
"Glaubst du das wirklich?" Vorsichtig beugte sich der Blonde zu Harrys Hand hinunter und leckte vorsichtig über die offenen Wunden auf Harrys Hand. Langsam wurde das Blut auf der Hand des Gryffindors immer weniger, bis die Schnitte dann auch endlich kurzzeitig aufhörten zu bluten.  
  
Draco wischte sich mit dem Handrücken über seine Lippen, sodass die Blutreste verschwanden.  
  
"Vor dem Unterricht solltest du noch schnell zu Madam Pomfrey gehen. Vielleicht fangen die Schnitte ja wieder an zu bluten." Der Syltherin drehte sich um und war schon halb aus der Tür raus, als Harry noch mal verwunderlicher Weise anfing zu sprechen.  
  
"Warum Malfoy?"  
  
"Du warst das einzige, was ich nie haben konnte. Du hattest meine Freundschaft abgelehnt und du hast es auch abgelehnt mich mit deinem ganzen Herzen zu hassen. Du warst der einzige, der immer nur halbe Gefühle für mich hatte und das will ich ändern. Ich will, dass du nur noch an mich denkst. Heute, morgen, in einem Monat und auch noch in über 10 Jahren."  
  
"Findest du das nicht ziemlich egoistisch?"  
  
"Natürlich. So bin nun mal. Malfoy bleibt Malfoy. Rücksichtslosigkeit, Egoismus und Arroganz sind noch unsere besten Eigenschaften." Der Blonde strich sich langsam durch die Haare, unterbrach dabei aber nicht den Augenkontakt mit Harry.  
  
"Aber langsam solltest du wissen, was unsere ausgeprägteste Eigenschaft ist. Wir sind besitzergreifend bis in den Tod." Harry schüttelte abwesend seinen Kopf. Was Malfoy sagte schien so unwirklich für ihn. Wie sollte er noch klar denken, wenn die Worte des Slytherins immer noch in seinem Kopf hallten?  
  
Das Stundenklingeln riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken heraus. Der blonde Slytherin war schon lange gegangen und so schaute Harry auf seine Hand hinab, die unterdessen wieder angefangen hatte zu bluten. Er beschloss anstatt zum Zaubertränkeunterricht zu gehen wirklich lieber Madam Pomfrey einen Besuch abzustatten. Er würde es jetzt nicht aushalten Malfoy mit seinem hämischen Grinsen schon wieder sehen zu müssen.  
  
So machte sich der Junge, der lebt, auf den Weg in die Krankenstation von Hogwarts. Sein Kopf voller dunkler Gedanken an einen ganz bestimmten Slytherin.  
  
****~****  
  
Der Wind war heute so stark, dass es Harry vorkam, als ob er sein ganzes Gesicht aufschneiden würde.  
  
Schon eine ganze Weile stand er einfach nur auf dem endlosen Rasen vom Hogwartsgelände und versuchte all seine Gedanken zu verdrängen und doch. zu leben. Der Wind ließ ihn spüren wie lebendig er immer noch war. Doch wieso war gerade Schmerz das einzige, was ihn daran erinnerte noch immer zu leben?  
  
Vor einer, oder auch zwei Stunden war der Gryffindor bei Madam Pomfrey gewesen. Als sie die vielen Schnittwunden auf seiner Hand gesehen hatte war sie mehr als nur erschrocken gewesen. Harry konnte sie gerade noch mal davon abhalten sofort zu Professor Dumbledore zu rennen.  
  
Natürlich fragte sie den Jungen, was passiert war. Es war wohl einfach nur leichtgläubig von Harry gewesen anzunehmen, dass er ohne Probleme in die Krankenstation spazieren konnte, dort die Schnitte geheilt bekam und dann ohne auch nur eine einzige Frage beantworten zu müssen wieder gehen konnte.  
  
Er konnte der Krankenschwester nicht erzählen, was der wirkliche Grund für die Schnitte war. was ihn dazu gebracht hatte sich selbst so zuzurichten. So sagte er nur etwas von einem zerbrochenen Glas, was Madam Pomfrey ihm dann auch etwas zögerlich glaubte. Immerhin war der Gryffindor früher grundsätzlich ehrlich gewesen und sie hatte keinen Grund dafür anzunehmen, dass er lügen würde.  
  
So kurz nach dem Zusammentreffen mit Malfoy war Harry noch nicht in der Lage seine unangenehmen Gedanken zu verdrängen und so fragte er geistesabwesend Madam Pomfrey etwas, dass ihn jetzt schon eine ganze Weile beschäftigte.  
  
"Kann man Narben die durch Magie entstanden sind entfernen lassen?" Wie jeder andere auch davon ausgegangen wäre dachte die Krankenschwester, dass Harry von Voldemorts Narbe sprach. Sie sagte zu ihm, dass man Narben, die einem unbeabsichtigt zugefügt worden sind meist zu entfernen waren. doch die gewollten könnte nur der Zauberer, von dem man sie hatte, wieder entfernen.  
  
Das war alles, was Harry wissen wollte. Er war also wirklich sein Leben lang von Malfoy gebrandmarkt. Wie sollte er nur so jemals vergessen können?  
  
Beim rausgehen hörte er noch wie Madam Pomfrey sagte, dass Narben eigentlich nichts schlimmes wären und man doch immer mit den vergangenen Erlebnissen auch geistig reifen würde. So sind Narben nur eine Erinnerung daran, dass man wieder etwas Neues gelernt hatte.  
  
Doch was hatte der Junge, der lebt, aus der ganzen Situation gelernt? Das man sich nicht mit einem Malfoy anlegen sollte? Dass ein Malfoy immer das bekommt, was er will? Oder sogar, dass er wirklich Malfoy gehörte.?  
  
Es war dumm von ihm gewesen den Slytherin verstehen zu wollen. Er wurde doch eh immer nur mehr von ihm verletzt. Und dennoch war er das einzige, was er nicht vergessen konnte.  
  
Harry wendete seinen Blick zurück zu Hogwarts. Erschrocken schaute er genau in das grinsende Gesicht des Slytherins. Doch so schnell wie das Bild erschienen war, verschwand es auch wieder.  
  
Anscheinend bekam er den Blonden wirklich nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf raus. Sogar halluzinieren tat er jetzt schon.  
  
Langsam wurde es immer dunkler um ihn herum und Harry sank lautlos auf den feuchten Boden.  
  
Er wusste nicht mehr wofür er einst gelebt hat, wie er früher glücklich sein konnte. was Glück überhaupt bedeutete.  
  
Für ihn war es, als ob sich eine unsichtbare Schnur um seinen Hals gelegt hatte und ihm langsam begann die Luft abzuschnüren.  
  
Ohne einen Sinn im Leben schien alles dunkel zu werden, ohne einen Traum gab es keine Luft zum atmen mehr und ohne jegliche Freude konnte man sich nur noch fragen, ob leben nicht schwerer war als sterben.  
  
Harry ließ sich nach vorne fallen und schlang beide Arme fest um seinen Oberkörper.  
  
"Wieso kann nicht alles so wie früher sein?" Auch wenn er es sich nicht eingestehen wollte kannte er die Antwort auf seine Frage.  
  
Weil er gar nicht mehr wusste, was er früher gefühlt hatte.  
  
****~****  
  
Als Harry ins Hogwartsgebäude zurückkehrte war es mal wieder ziemlich spät. Er hätte Glück, wenn er es noch rechtzeitig zur Schlafenszeit wieder in den Gryffindorturm zurück schaffen würde.  
  
Müde schleppte er sich die dunklen Gänge entlang. Seine Schritte begannen sich nochmals zu verlangsamen, als er nur wenige Meter von sich entfernt bekannte Stimmen hörte. Erst jetzt blieb er endgültig stehen, lehnte sich gegen eine Steinwand und hörte dem Gespräch zu.  
  
"Ist das wahr, Draco???"  
  
"Was meinst du, Parkinson?" Pansy Parkinson und Draco Malfoy. Jeder kannte sie und jeder fürchtete sie. Wobei sich viele bei Pansy nur vor ihrer Dummheit fürchteten, doch das war ein anderes Thema.  
  
"Du weißt genau wovon ich rede! Ich habe einen Brief von meiner Mutter bekommen und sie hat geschrieben, dass du."  
  
"Willst du, dass es die ganze Schule mitbekommt?"  
  
"Du bist total paranoid! Hier ist doch gar keiner. Aber darum geht es ja auch gar nicht! Stimmt es nun, oder nicht? Denn wenn es wirklich stimmt solltest du unbedingt nein sagen! In diesen Zeiten hat es keinen Sinn, Draco. Es ist zu gefährlich und ich will nicht, dass du stirbst." Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Wovon sprach die Slytherin da? Malfoy wird sterben? Er kann nicht sterben.dafür ist er viel zu selbstverliebt. So einfach würde er doch niemals.  
  
"Die Entscheidung ist schon getroffen und ich werde das tun, was man von mir erwartet. Egal, ob ich dabei sterbe, oder nicht."  
  
Hi ihr! Es tut mir Leid, dass ich so lange nicht mehr an meinen FFs weiter geschrieben habe und besonders lange nicht an der hier! Ich hatte schon eine ganze Weile ¾ von dem Teil fertig, aber irgendwie kam ich nicht weiter. Jetzt, wo meine Japanreise vorbei ist und ich wieder zur Schule gehe, bin ich aber genau in der richtigen Stimmung, um diese Depri- Story fortzusetzen. Irgendwie ist alles noch dunkler und komplizierter geworden, als ich es mir vorgestellt hatte. Gomen. Bei diesem Teil merkt man wohl nicht so recht worauf ich hinaus will, aber das Ende zeigt schon, dass langsam wieder ein vernünftiger Plot entsteht. Seht diesen Teil also nur als Übergangsphase an. Ich wollte versuchen darzustellen, dass Harry sein ganzes altes Leben aufgegeben, oder vielleicht sollte man eher sagen vergessen hat. Tja und das Draco sein Ziel erreicht hat und sich bei Harry alles nur noch um den Slytherin dreht. Ich kann euch dazu nur eins sagen: Das wird noch schlimme Folgen haben! Aber das habt ihr euch wahrscheinlich schon selbst gedacht, ne?  
  
So, dieses Mal fasse ich mich kurz und höre jetzt schon mit meinem Gequatsche auf. Nur noch kurz vielen Dank an Feary die beste Beta-Leserin der Welt, die wahrscheinlich nicht erwartet hat noch mal eine meiner schrottigen FFs beta zu lesen (immerhin habe ich mich ewig nicht mehr gemeldet!). Und vielen dank an alle die über die Zeit bei Schatten für die Ewigkeit reviewt haben! Vielen dank, ich freue mich sehr, dass euch auch diese düstere Story so gut gefällt! Über neue Reviews würde ich mich natürlich auch freuen, aber das ist schon fast überflüssig zu sagen ^^  
  
Ich bemühe mich jetzt mal wieder etwas schneller meine FFs abzudaten, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Immerhin bin ich jetzt in der 13. Klasse und sollte langsam mal anfangen was für die Schule zu tun ^^  
  
In diesem Sinn.  
  
See ya Eure Firelove 


End file.
